WALL-E (Remake)
by ANW2004
Summary: In the distant future, a small waste-collecting robot inadvertently embarks on a space journey that will ultimately decide the fate of mankind. (This is a Remake of the 2008 Film Just in Case)
1. The Beginning

**Stars**.

 **The upbeat show tune, Put On Your Sunday Clothes, plays.**

"Out there, there's a world outside of Yonkers..."

 **More stars.**  
 **Distant galaxies, constellations, nebulas...**  
 **A single planet.**  
 **Drab and brown.**  
 **Moving towards it.**  
 **Pushing through its polluted atmosphere.**

"...Close your eyes and see it glisten..."

 **A range of mountains takes form in the haze. Moving closer. The mountains are piles of TRASH. The entire surface is nothing but waste.**

"...We're gonna find adventure in the evening air..."

 **A silhouetted city in the distance. What looks like skyscrapers turns into trash. Thousands of neatly stacked CUBES OF TRASH, stories high. Rows and rows of stacked cubes, like city avenues. They go on for miles.**

"...Beneath your parasol the world is all a smile..."

 **Something moving on the ground far below. A figure at the foot of a trash heap. A SMALL SERVICE ROBOT diligently cubing trash. Rusted, ancient. Cute. Every inch of him engineered for trash compacting. Mini-shovel hands collect junk. Scoop it into his open chassis. His front plate closes slowly, compressing waste. A faded label on his corroded chest plate: "Waste Allocation Loader - Earth Class" (WALL-E) Wall-E spits out a cube of trash. Stacks it with the others.**

 **Something catches his eye. Tugs on a piece of metal stuck in the stack. A hubcap. The sun reflects off it. Wall-E checks the sky.**

 **The sun sets through the smoggy haze.**

"...And we won't come back until we've kissed a girl -"

 **He places the hubcap in his compactor. Presses a button on his chest. The song stops playing. The end of a work day. Wall-E attaches a lunch cooler to his back. Whistles for his pet COCKROACH. The insect hops on his shoulder. They motor down from the top of a GIANT TRASH TOWER.**

* * *

 **WALL-E**

 **The Remake**

* * *

 **Wall-E travels alone. Traverses miles of desolate waste. Oblivious to roving storms of toxic weather. Passes haunting structures buried within the trash. Buildings, highways, entire cities... Everything branded with the SAME COMPANY LOGO. "Buy N Large" "BNL" stores, restaurants, banks...transportation! The corporation ran every aspect of life. There's even a BNL LOGO on Wall-E's chest plate. CLOSE ON NEWSPAPER Wall-E drives over. Headline: "TOO MUCH TRASH! Earth Covered!" The deck: "BNL CEO Declares Global Emergency!" A photo of the BNL CEO giving a weak smile. Wall-E's old treads are threadbare. Practically falling apart. Cause a bumpy ride for his cockroach. He passes the remains of other RUSTED WALL-E UNITS. Fancies one with NEWER TREADS than his own...**

 **Wall-E now sports the newer treads. Rolls past a SERIES OF HOLOGRAPHIC BILLBOARDS. The solar-powered ads still activate when he passes them.**

Billboard Announcer: "Too much garbage in your face?. There's plenty of space out in space!. BNL starliners leaving each day. We'll clean up the mess while you're away."

 **Wall-E drives down a deserted overpass. Activates an even LARGER HOLOGRAPHIC BILLBOARD.**

Billboard Announcer: "The jewel of the BNL fleet: "The Axiom". Spend your five year cruise in style. Waited on 24 hours a day by our fully automated crew, while your Captain and Autopilot chart a course for non-stop entertainment, fine dining. And with our all-access hover chairs, even Grandma can join the fun! There's no need to walk! "The Axiom". Putting the "star" in Executive Starliner."

 **The BNL CEO appears at the end. Waves goodbye as the Axiom takes off.**

BNL CEO: "Because, at BNL, space is the final "fun"-tier."

 **The holographic billboard powers off. Reveals the AXIOM'S DESERTED LAUNCHPAD in the distance. The mammoth structure sits across the bay. Now empty and dry. A polluted, dead valley.** **Near its edge rests a WALL-E UNIT TRANSPORT TRUCK. A giant child's Tonka Truck left to weather the elements. A "Buy N Large" logo on its side. Wall-E approaches the rear of the truck.** **Pulls on a lever. The back lowers. Wall-E motors up the ramp.** **Open racks for storing WALL-Es line both walls.** **KNICKKNACKS OF FOUND JUNK littered everywhere. The tired robot removes his newfound treads. Ahh... Home. Wall-E motors down the center aisle. Flicks on an ancient BETAMAX PLAYER. Jury-rigged to an iPod. Pushes in a cassette labeled, "Hello Dolly!" The image is very poor quality. Actors sing and dance to Put On Your Sunday Clothes (POYSC). The same song Wall-E worked to. And Then,** **Wall-E opens his cooler.** **Newfound knickknacks. Pulls out the hubcap from his chest. Looks back at the TV. Mimics the dancers on the screen. Pretends the hubcap is a hat. Continues to unpack: A spork. A Rubik's Cube (unsolved). A Zippo Lighter. He presses a BUTTON by the rack of shelves. They rotate until an empty space appears. His new items are lovingly added to the shelf. The Zippo joins a pre-existing LIGHTER COLLECTION. A new song, It Only Takes A Moment, plays on the video. Wall-E is drawn to it. Presses his "Record" button.**

 **ON TV SCREEN** **Two lovers sing gently to one another. They kiss...hold hands... Wall-E tilts his head as he watches. Curious. Holds his own hands.**

 **Night...** **Wall-E motors outside. Turns over his Igloo cooler to clean it out. Pauses to take in the night sky. STARS struggle to be seen through the polluted haze. Wall-E presses the "Play" button on his chest. The newly sampled It Only Takes A Moment (IOTAM) plays. The wind picks up. A WARNING LIGHT sounds on Wall-E's chest. He looks out into the night. A RAGING SANDSTORM approaches off the bay... Unfazed, Wall-E heads back in the truck. IOTAM still gently playing. ...The massive wave of sand roars closer... Wall-E raises the door. Pauses. WHISTLES for his cockroach to come inside. The door shuts just as the storm hits. Obliterates everything in view.**

 **Wall-E alone in the center of his shelter. Unwraps a BNL SPONGECAKE (think Twinkie). Lays it out for the cockroach to sleep in. It happily dives in. Wall-E collapses himself into a storable cube. Backs into an empty shelf space. Rocks it like a cradle... ...and shuts down for the night. Outside the wind howls like the Hounds of Hell.**


	2. Morning

**Wall-E's CHARGE METER flashes "WARNING". He wakes. Unboxes. Groggy and lifeless. Stumbles outside.**

 **Later...**

 **The morning sun. Wall-E fully exposed in its light. His front panel splayed out like a tanning shield. A solar collector.**

 **His CHARGE METER chimes full. Solar panels fold away into hiding. Wall-E, now awake, collects his lunch cooler. Heads off to work. ...and accidentally runs over the cockroach. Horrified, Wall-E reverses. Reveals the FLATTENED INSECT under his tread. The cockroach simply pops back to life. No biggie. Ready to go. Relieved, Wall-E resumes their commute.**

 **CU of Wall-E's hands digging into garbage. CU of trash being scooped into his chest compactor. A cube lands by the cockroach. - Wall-E discovers a BRA in the garbage. Unsure what it's for. Tries placing it over his eyes, like glasses. Tosses it in his cooler. - Wall-E finds a set of CAR KEYS. Presses the remote lock. Somewhere in the distance a CAR ALARM CHIRPS. - Plays with a paddle ball. The ball keeps smacking him in the face. He doesn't like it. - Wall-E discovers a DIAMOND RING in a JEWEL CASE. Throws out the ring. Keeps the case. The jewel case drops into the cooler, then...**

 **...A RUBBER DUCKY... ...A BOBBLE HEAD DOLL... ...An OLD BOOT... ...A TROPHY...**

 **Wall-E finds a FIRE EXTINGUISHER. Activates it. FOAM blasts in his face. It's tossed far, far away from his cooler. Wall-E's shovel hand strikes something solid. Faces a REFRIGERATOR much larger than himself. Now what?**

 **CU on fridge door.**

 **A WELDING BEAM moves down its center.**

 **It emits from between Wall-E's SPLIT BINOCULAR EYES.**

 **The door falls apart in two pieces. Reveals...**

 **...a SMALL PLANT in its early stage of growth.**

 **Wall-E is entranced.**

 **Carefully, he extracts the section of earth around it.**

 **Wall-E gently places the plant inside the old boot.**

 **Dusts dirt off the leaves.**

 **Robot and faithful cockroach return home.**

 **Wall-E stops short of the threshold.**

 **Stares at the ground.**

 **Continues staring.**

 **IT'S A RED DOT.**

 **quivers on the dirt. A single laser point of light. Wall-E moves to touch it...**

 **...The dot races along the ground.**

 **Wall-E drops his Igloo.**

 **Chases Like a Cat after the dot.**

 **The dot leads Wall-E deep into the polluted expanse.**

 **He is so fixated on it he doesn't notice**

 **coming from every direction.**

 **All racing into the valley over the contour of the terrain.**

 **Triangulating towards a center.**

 **Wall-E's dot suddenly stops.**

 **Slowly he reaches for it.**

 **Can't grab it. Just light.**

 **ALL THE DOTS converge in front of him.**

 **The ground shakes.**

 **Wall-E becomes confused.**

 **Doesn't see above him.**

 **The SUN growing brighter behind the cloud cover.**

 **A noise.**

 **Building.**

 **Rocket engines.**

 **Wall-E senses he should look to the sky.**

 **Now THREE SUNS are descending on him.**

 **Wall-E runs for it.**

 **An enormous COLUMN OF FIRE blocks his path.**

 **A second column of fire.**

 **A third. Trapped.**

 **Wall-E cubes the ground beneath him.**

 **Working fast.**

 **Noise deafening.**

 **Heat rising.**

 **Digs in just as a tide of flame carpets the ground...**

 **...Then suddenly quiet.**

 **Smoke clears.**

 **Wall-E's head rises out of the dirt.**

 **Glows red hot from the heat.**

 **Trembles with fright.**

 **Everything in shadow.**

 **Something very big looms over him.**

 **Wall-E climbs out of his hole.**

 **Bangs his head on metal.**

 **WIDE on a massive SPACESHIP.**

 **Rests ominously in the empty bay.**

 **A PORTAL on its underside opens.**

 **Frightened, Wall-E tries to hide.**

 **Nowhere to go.**

 **He places a SMALL ROCK on his head.**

 **Boxes up.**

 **A DEVICE lowers to the ground on a long stem.**

 **Scans the surface.**

 **Wall-E creeps closer for a better look.**

 **The device unfolds.**

 **Wall-E boxes up again.**

 **A CAPSULE descends from a chute in the stem.**

 **ROBOT ARMS emerge from the device.**

 **Place the capsule on the ground.**

 **Press buttons.**

 **The capsule falls away in sections, to reveal...**

 **...a PROBE ROBOT.**

 **It hovers gracefully above the ground.**

 **White.**

 **Egg-shaped.**

 **Blue-lit eyes.**

 **Female.**

 **Eve.**

 **Wall-E is transfixed.**

 **Inches closer.**

 **Watches Eve from behind the device.**

 **Tilts his head.**

 **Time stops.**

 **She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.**

 **Eve hovers over the ground.**

 **A BLUE RAY emits from her front panel.**

 **Fans out 180 degrees.**

 **Scans random objects and areas.**

 **The device rises back into the ship.**

 **Exposes Wall-E.**

 **He rushes for cover behind the nearest rock.**

 **Never takes his eyes off Eve.**

 **Watches her float away from the ship.**

 **...from the ship? The ship! Engines roar back to life.**

 **Wall-E digging furiously.**

 **The rocket takes off.**

 **Smoke clears.**

 **Again,**

 **a red hot,**

 **Wall-E peeks out from the ground.**

 **Looks for Eve.**

 **She is watching the ship rise into the clouds.**

 **Waits until it is completely out of sight...**

 **...then Eve rises high up into the air.**

 **She flies around the bay.**

 **Soars like a graceful bird.**

 **Does loops in the sky.**

 **Zooms right past Wall-E's rock.**

 **He is hypnotized.**

 **Eve descends gently to the ground...**

 **Wall-E sneaks up closer.**

 **Hides behind another boulder.**

 **Slips.**

 **Makes a NOISE. Instantly, Eve whips around.**

 **Her arm converts into a LASER CANNON.**

 **Blasts Wall-E's boulder to smithereens.**

 **...Smoke clears...All quiet.**

 **Eve, now cold and dangerous.**

 **Scans the area.**

 **No sign of life.**

 **All business again.**

 **Hovers away to probe more of the planet.**

 **Wall-E boxed up behind what little remains of the rock.**

 **Trembles uncontrollably.**


	3. WALL-E Meets EVE

**Later...**

 **Eve wanders through the pillars of cubed trash.**

 **Scans random areas.**

 **Wall-E spies from the shadows.**

 **Too frightened to approach.**

 **She moves on.**

 **He follows.**

 **Eve probes a mound of tires.**

 **Wall-E hiding nearby.**

 **He flinches at the sight of**

 **innocently approaching Eve from behind.**

 **She spins around.**

 **Blasts the insect.**

 **Wall-E is gut-punched.**

 **The cockroach climbs out of the smoking crater.**

 **Unscathed. Still curious.**

 **Eve finds the insect intriguing.**

 **Lowers her arm.**

 **The end separates into individual hovering sections...**

 **She lets the insect crawl up her arm.**

 **Wiggles into her workings.**

 **It tickles.**

 **EVE Giggles.**

 **Then, Wall-E relaxes.**

 **CHUCKLES privately.**

 **Eve sonically picks up Wall-E's location.**

 **Locks onto him**.

 **Arm converts to laser cannon.**

 **Fires rapidly.**

 **Quick glimpses of Wall-E dodging the blasts.**

 **Trash piles are systematically obliterated around him.**

 **Wall-E now exposed.**

 **Nowhere to hide.**

 **Boxes himself up.**

 **Shakes uncontrollably.**

 **Eve holds her fire.**

EVE:

"Who Are You?!"

 **She slowly approaches WALL-** **E's box.**

 **Keeps her gun trained on him.**

EVE:

"Who are You!?"

 **Wall-E peeks out from his box.**

 **Doesn't understand a thing she says.**

 **Doesn't care.**

 **Can't believe she's real.**

 **The cockroach climbs down her gun arm.**

 **Jumps onto his master.**

 **Eve scans Wall-E.**

 **A RED LIGHT appears on her chest.**

 **Buzzes "negative".**

 **He's not what she's looking for.**

 **She retracts her gun arm.**

 **Hovers off.**

 **Wall-E watches her go.**

 **Lovestruck.**

* * *

 **Later... Where the Song Plays.**

* * *

 **Eve scans through the market. Wall-E follows from a safe distance.**

 **A stray puppy-dog.**

 **Eve glances over at him.**

 **Wall-E panics.**

 **Bumps into a RACK OF SHOPPING CARTS.**

 **Creates an avalanche.**

 **They chase him down a flight of stairs.**

 **Wall-E reaches the exit doors.**

 **Won't open!**

 **He Got Ran Over By** **Carts pig pile on top of him.**

 **Wall-E perched on the roof.**

 **Patiently watches Eve fly.**

 **She scans the ground below her, like a searchlight.**

 **Eve comes in for a landing below.**

 **Shuts down for the night.**

 **Wall-E waits.**

 **Quietly sneaks down the refinery fire escape.**

 **Accidentally trips.**

 **Tumbles to the ground.**

 **Eve doesn't wake.**

 **Wall-E creeps up to her.**

 **Opens his arms wide...**

 **...and measures her.**

 **Turns to a pile of trash.**

 **Splits open his eyes.**

 **Begins welding something...**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

 **Eve powers up again.**

 **Does a double take.**

 **A TRASH SCULPTURE OF EVE stands in front of her.**

 **She hovers away, unimpressed.**

 **Doesn't notice Wall-E hiding behind a PILE OF PIPES.**

 **Wall-E kicks the pipes in frustration.**

* * *

 **4 Minutes Later!**

* * *

 **EVE Scans a car engine.**

 **Negative.**

 **Slams the hood shut.**

 **She Scans a Port-A-Potty.**

 **Negative.**

 **Slams the door shut.**

 **She Also Scans an Apollo capsule.**

 **Negative.**

 **Slams the hatch shut.**

 **She Gets Last Scans a FREIGHTER HOLD.**

 **Negative.**

 **Slams the lid shut.**

 **Eve hovers over the freighter.**

 **Frustrated.**

 **Not finding what she's looking for.**

 **Wall-E eavesdrops from afar.**

 **Eve flies past the ship's CRANE MAGNET.**

 **Gets stuck.**

 **Wrestles to free herself.**

 **Furious,**

 **she BLOWS UP THE ENTIRE SHIP.**

 **The reaction startles Wall-E.**

 **Eve slumps down against a dredged anchor.**

 **She gives up.**

 **Concerned, Wall-E cautiously approaches.**

 **Sits at the other end of the anchor.**

 **Both robots stare silently at the fiery wreck.**

 **Then... ...slowly, very slowly, Wall-E inches towards her.**

 **Musters the courage to speak, when**

 **She suddenly turns to him:**

EVE: "Huh?"

 **Wall-E falls backwards with surprise. Me?**

 **Eve scrolls through a variety of languages:**

EVE:

(German) "Directive"

(Japanese) "Directive"

WALL-E: "Huh?"

EVE:

(Swahili) "Directive"

(English) "Directive"

WALL-E: "Oh!"

EVE: "Directive"

 **Wall-E eagerly turns to some nearby trash.**

 **Scoops it into his compactor.**

 **Proudly spits out a cube.**

 **Points to Eve.**

WALL-E:

"Tada!"

EVE: "Oh!"

WALL-E:

(struggles to speak)

"Di...rec...t-"

EVE: "Directive"

 **WALL-E Nods.**

 **EVE Turns Around And Says.**

EVE:

"Classified"

 **WALL-E is Too Bit Shy.**

EVE:

"Name?"

 **She scans his CHEST LOGO.**

WALL-E:

(struggles again)

"W-wally? ...Wall-E."

EVE:

"What, WALL-E?"

 **Wall-E nearly melts.**

 **She says his name so beautifully.**

 **Moves closer.**

EVE:

"WALL-E"

(Giggles)

"Eeeva"

WALL-E:

"Eeeee?"

* * *

EVE:

"Eve"

* * *

WALL-E:

"Eeeaaah?"

* * *

EVE:

"Eeeve. Eeeve."

* * *

WALL-E:

"Eee-vah!"

* * *

 **As** **She giggles again.**

 **Wall-E likes making her giggle.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Eee-vah! Ee -"

* * *

EVE:

"Eve"

* * *

 **The wind kicks up.**

 **The WARNING LIGHT sounds on Wall-E's chest.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Oh No?"

* * *

 **He moves to grab her.**

* * *

WALL-E:

(Gasp!) "Eee-vah!"

* * *

 **She draws her gun on him.**

 **Doesn't understand the danger.**

 **The sandstorm rushes up behind her.**

 **Too late.**

 **Wall-E collapses into a box.**

 **The storm hits full force** **.**

 **Eve is instantly lost, disoriented.**

* * *

EVE:

"Wall-E? Wall-E?"

* * *

 **WALL-E'S HAND appears out of the dust.**

 **Calmly takes Eve's hand.**


	4. EVE Shuts Down

**The back door lowers.**

 **A rush of wind and sand.**

 **Wall-E pulls Eve inside.**

 **Closes the door.**

 **She coughs up dust.**

 **Wall-E hits a switch...**

 **Strings of CHRISTMAS LIGHTS fill the space.**

 **His racks of oddities painted in colored light.**

 **An air of enchantment.**

 **Eve is taken aback.**

 **She drifts through the sea of knickknacks.**

 **Becomes spooked by a SINGING BILLY BASS FISH.**

 **Threatens to shoot it, but Wall-E calms her down.**

 **He is compelled to show her everything.**

 **Hands her an eggbeater...**

 **...bubble wrap (so infectious to pop)...**

 **...a lightbulb (lights when she holds it)...**

 **...the Rubik's Cube (she solves it immediately)...**

 **...his Hello Dolly tape. Curious, she begins unspooling the tape.**

EVE:

"Oops! I Destroyed Your Tape"

WALL-E:

"My Tape!"

 **He grabs it back. Protective.**

 **Inserts it carefully into the VCR.**

 **Please still work.**

 **The movie eventually appears on the TV.**

 **Plays a clip of POYSC.**

 **Wall-E is relieved.**

 **Mimics the dancing for Eve.**

 **Encourages her to try.**

 **She clumsily hops up and down.**

 **Makes dents in the floor.**

 **Rattles everything.**

 **Wall-E politely stops her.**

 **Spins in a circle.**

 **Arms out.**

 **Eve copies.**

 **Spins faster,**

 **and faster...**

 **Too fast.**

 **Accidentally strikes Wall-E.**

 **He flies into the shelves.**

 **Eve helps him up from the mess.**

 **Wall-E's LEFT BINOCULAR EYE falls off.**

 **Dangles from two wires.**

 **Eve GASPS with concern.**

 **Wall-E placates her.**

 **Feels his way to the rack of shelves.**

 **Rotates them until...**

 **...SPARE WALL-E PARTS appear.**

 **Replaces his broken eye with a new one.**

 **Eve is relieved.**

 **She eyes his LIGHTER COLLECTION.**

 **Flicks open a Zippo.**

 **Ignites a FLAME.**

 **Wall-E freezes.**

 **He had no idea it could do that.**

 **Moves closer to inspect it...**

 **It's the closest he's ever been to Eve.**

 **She remains focused on the lighter.**

 **Wall-E stares up at her.**

 **...The tiny flame flickering between them...**

 **...The Hello Dolly video plays IOTAM in the background...**

 **Suddenly, he is moved to express his love.**

 **Musters the courage to open his fingers...**

 **...Timidly reaches his hand out to hers...**

 **\- Eve turns and looks at him.**

 **Wall-E instantly chokes.**

 **Pulls his hand back.**

 **Eve becomes intrigued with the TV.**

 **Scans the image of the lovers singing IOTAM...**

 **Wall-E watches her.**

 **His infatuation still palpable** **.**

 **Then he remembers...**

WALL-E:

"Evah"

 **He rushes to his shelves.**

 **Eve watches him rummage through junk.**

 **A drum falls down on his head.**

 **She giggles, charmed by it all.**

 **Something about Wall-E...**

 **She is drawn back to the lovers on TV...**

 **...then the lit Zippo lighter in her hand.**

 **A tap on her shoulder.**

 **She turns to find Wall-E holding something.**

 **The plant. Eve immediately locks onto it.**

 **She's Getting Ready To Shut Down...**

 **Drops the lighter. In a flash...**

 **...her chest opens...**

 **...a TRACTOR BEAM snatches the plant away...**

 **...stores it inside her...**

 **Then she shuts down completely.**

 **Only a SINGLE GREEN LIGHT pulsing on her chest.**

 **Wall-E is stunned.**

 **What'd I do? Waves his hand in front of her face.**

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah?"

 **'Knocks on her chest plate.**

 **No response.**

 **Wall-E panics.**

 **Gently shakes her.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah?"

 **Still no response.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah? ...Ee-vah?!"

 **CAMERA MOVES IN on the blinking green light...**

* * *

 **Daytime**

* * *

 **The morning sun.**

 **Wall-E places Eve in his charging spot.**

 **Aims her hovering form to face the sun.**

 **Waits.**

 **Several hot days pass with Wall-E holding vigil in the heat.**

 **A THUNDERSTORM approaches on the horizon.**

 **Wall-E holds an UMBRELLA over Eve.**

 **Gets struck by lightning.**

 **Holds up another umbrella.**

 **Gets struck again.**

 **A SANDSTORM blows through.**

 **Wall-E pops out of a dune on the truck's roof.**

 **Lifts up an UPSIDE-DOWN BARREL that protected Eve.**

 **Wall-E pries open a panel on Eve's chest.**

 **Reveals her pulsing BLUE HEART-BATTERY.**

 **Attaches JUMPER CABLES to his own HEART-BATTERY.**

 **Tries to connect the other end to hers.**

 **An automatic defense system blows him off truck.**

 **Wall-E & cockroach take Eve for a walk. **

**Pull her along on a LEASH OF CHRISTMAS LIGHTS.**

 **Wall-E gives Eve a boat ride on a LAKE OF SLUDGE.**

 **Uses an industrial tire as a boat.**

 **Rows like a gondolier with a road sign.**

 **Wall-E sits by the empty bay with Eve.**

 **Watches the SUNSET.**

 **Burns "WALL-E + EVE" on a public trash can.**

 **Tries to pull out her hand to hold it.**

 **It snaps back into place, trapping his hand.**

* * *

 **Night**

* * *

 **Wall-E has set up the TV on the roof.**

 **The blank Eve floating next to him.**

 **Tries unsuccessfully to play PONG with her.**

 **Still no response. Finally, he gives up.**

WALL-E:

(Sigh)

"I Don't Get It"


	5. The Journey Begins

**Morning**

* * *

 **Before The Incredible Journey.**

 **Wall-E loads up his cooler.**

 **Checks on Eve one more time.**

 **Still nothing...**

 **Heads off to work, defeated.**

 **Wall-E simply going through the motions.**

 **No spirit in him at all.**

 **Stops. Pulls out the Zippo lighter.**

 **Flicks it a few times.**

 **A RUSH OF WIND blows out the flame. Distant rumbling.**

 **Wall-E looks in the direction of his home.**

 **A BRIGHT GLOW is lowering down through the clouds.**

WALL-E:

"Oh No!"

* * *

 **Then!**

 **Wall-E racing as fast as he can.**

 **The cockroach clings onto him for dear life.**

 **The RECON SPACESHIP towers over his truck.**

 **A ROBOT ARM cherry-picks Eve from the roof.**

 **Lifts her up and into the ship's cargo hold.**

 **Wall-E racing in the distance.**

* * *

WALL-E:

" ** _EE-VAH! EE-VAH!_ "**

* * *

 **Reaches the end of the collapsed bridge ramp.**

 **Forced to watch Eve disappear into the ship.**

 **The cargo doors slam shut.**

 **The first of the THREE ROCKET ENGINES powers up.**

 **Wall-E heads down a hill of rubble to the ship.**

 **Notices his cockroach tagging along behind him.**

 **Leads it back to the top of the hill.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"No, Hal! Stay! Stay Here!"

* * *

 **WALL-E Said Rightly.**

 **Then.**

 **The insect mopes.**

 **Droops its little antennae.**

 **Wall-E motors back down to the rocket...**

 **The engines blast a WALL OF SMOKE.**

 **Preparation for launch...**

 **The Incredible Journey Had Been Ready.**

 **Eve is secured into a slot.**

 **Joins a ROW OF OTHER EVE PROBES.**

 **All dormant.**

 **Only Eve flashes a GREEN LIGHT.**

 **The CAMERA DRIFTS BACK out a window...**

 **where Wall-E steadily climbs up the side.**

 **The ship's engines ignite.**

 **Wall-E clamps his hands tight to a metal support.**

 **The rocket takes off into space.**

* * *

 **The cockroach watches his master go.**

* * *

 **The spaceship roars through the sky.**

 **Wall-E tightens his grip, battling the G's.**

 **He looks ahead.**

 **SCREAMS.**

 **And!**

 **The recon ship breaks free of the planet.**

 **Its boosters shut down.**

 **Wall-E takes in the sudden QUIETNESS OF SPACE.**

 **Looks back at his planet.**

 **Then, The Incredible Journey Begins.**

WALL-E:

"Oooh!"

 **Weightlessness takes effect.**

 **Wall-E almost floats away.**

 **Grabs hold of the ship.**

 **Knocks on a WINDOW near Eve.**

WALL-E:

"E-vah"

 **No response.**

 **She remains shut down.**

 **Wall-E points out at the stars.**

 **It is the most spectacular light show possible.**

 **And Wall-E has a front row seat.**

 **The ship flies past the MOON.**

 **A BILLBOARD stands next to the abandoned APOLLO MOON ROVER.**

 **"BNL Outlet Coming Soon."**

 **Then, The ship passes by the SUN.**

 **Wall-E pops open his solar panels.**

 **Instantly recharges.**

 **And The ship cruises alongside SATURN'S OUTER RINGS.**

 **Wall-E runs his hand through the tiny particles of ice.**

 **A DUMBBELL NEBULA slowly twists in space.**

 **Wall-E is mesmerized by it.**

 **Leads his eye to a LIGHT, growing in the distance ahead.**

 **A planet? No. A starliner.**

 **Gigantic in size.**

 **The "AXIOM".**

 **The now tiny recon ship heads straight for it.**

 **TWO TUG-ROCKETS guide the ship in.**

 **It locks into GIANT BRACES fixed on the deck.**

 **The impact knocks Wall-E off.**

 **He lands in the scaffolding of the front brace.**

 **Suddenly the entire dock comes to life.**

 **Robotic arms and service robots of all types appear.**

 **...Rise from the floor...**

 **..Lower from the ceiling...**

 **It's a cacophony of automation.**

 **They all attend to the ship.**

 **EVE** **and four other probes slide out of the ship's side.**

 **Suspended in a horizontal rack.**

 **Wall-E is surprised to find her facing him.**

 **She remains shut down.**

 **Just a few feet away with a giant abyss between them.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-Vah!"

* * *

 **A SQUAD OF CLEANER ROBOTS emerge onto the dock.**

 **A small roller BRUSH-BOT (M-O) leads.**

 **Then, ALF-E Wakes Up, Then, Yawns.**

* * *

ALF-E:

"What A Good Morning"

* * *

M-O:

"Hold Up!"

* * *

 **Waits for the FLOOR LINES to appear.**

 **Depict their exact path of action.**

* * *

M-O:

"Okay, Go!"

* * *

 **They file out on the line.**

 **A crane-bot lowers Eve from the rack.**

 **M-O and his cleaning crew stand ready.**

 **M-O scans Eve.**

 **Scan reads: "%16 Foreign Contaminant."**

 **M-O is disgusted.**

 **Revs his brush roller.**

 **Moves in for the clean.**

 **A VACU-BOT follows after him.**

 **Then a SPRAY-BOT and BUFFER-BOT finish off.**

 **The cleaning crew waits for probe #2.**

 **Wall-E studies the routine.**

 **Figures out a way to climb down to Eve.**

 **When the crane returns, Wall-E poses as probe #3.**

 **The crane grabs him instead.**

 **M-O turns around to clean the next probe.**

 **Wall-E is lowered in front of him.**

 **Boxes up. Confused, M-O scans him.**

* * *

 **ALF-E's POV:**

 **ALF-E Watched as He Nods His Head Over.**

* * *

 **Scan reads: "%100 Foreign Contaminant."**

 **M-O is horrified by such filth.**

 **A RED SIREN LIGHT rises from his head.**

* * *

M-O:

"Oh, no, no, no. This is all wrong."

* * *

 **He scrubs Wall-E full force.**

 **Wall-E's front panel pushes him away.**

 **Confused, M-O moves to clean him again.**

 **Wall-E backs away.**

 **Leaves a DIRT TRAIL.**

 **M-O curses:**

* * *

M-O:

"You made the floor all dirty! Stop it!"

* * *

 **M-O furiously scrubs the floor.**

 **Wall-E peeks out, amused by this neurotic little guy.**

* * *

 **Two STEWARD ROBOTS come out of the wall.**

 **Act like hovering caution signs.**

 **A small robot (GOPHER) shoots out a PNEUMATIC TUBE.**

 **He bears epaulet like shoulders and a siren for a face.**

 **Gopher beeps an ELECTRONIC ORDER for the Stewards to follow.**

 **as ALF-E Raises His Hand And Walks In.**

* * *

 **M-O just finishes cleaning the floor.**

 **Wall-E is fascinated.**

 **Impishly makes another mark.**

 **M-O compulsively cleans it.**

 **Can't resist.**

* * *

M-O:

"Look, it stays clean. You got that?"

* * *

 **Wall-E wipes the bottom of his tread on M-O's face.**

 **M-O loses it.**

 **Scrubs his own face.**

 **Gopher and his steward escort arrive.**

 **The cleaning crew stand at attention.**

 **Wall-E boxes back up with the probes.**

 **Gopher begins scanning each probe.**

 **Moves down the line. Scans Wall-E...**

 **moves on to the next probe...**

 **Stops - Wait a minute.**

 **Turns back.**

 **Wall-E is gone.**

 **Gopher shrugs it off.**

 **Proceeds...**

 **Reaches Eve.**

 **Doesn't notice Wall-E hidden behind her.**

* * *

ALF-E:

"I Am Melmacian Robot. That's Scanning"

* * *

 **Gopher scans her BLINKING PLANT LIGHT - The entire dock goes to "Code Green"!**

 **Alarms sound. Green lights flash. All automation stops. In rapid succession...**

 **...A HOVER-TRANSPORT glides up to Gopher...**

 **...A crane-bot loads Eve...**

 **...Curved energy bands lock her down...**

 **...Gopher assumes the driver's seat...**

 **It's all moving too fast for Wall-E.**

 **Suddenly Eve's transport heads for the ELEVATOR.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"E-vah!"

* * *

 **Wall-E chases after them.**

 **Grabs onto the back of the transport.**

 **They disappear into the elevator.**

 **The cleaning crew files out. Follow their lines back to their hold.**

 **M-O stops short. Notices Wall-E's FILTHY TRACKS crossing his path.**

* * *

M-O:

"Okay"

* * *

 **Reads: "FOREIGN CONTAMINANT" The tracks lead to the elevator.**

 **M-O's neurosis takes over. Must clean dirt.**

 **He makes a radical decision and...**

 **...jumps off his line. Starts methodically cleaning the dirt trail.**


	6. The Journey is Started

**A Walking,Whistling-Like,Holding A Pen And Straights Up To Own. It Was ALF-E. His Tail Is Moving Like ALF Does (Animated Series) Had Walking Pose.**

ALF-E:

"I Never Know About The Pen Huh?"

* * *

 **In Elevator**

 **Gopher waits patiently as the floors pass.**

 **Wall-E hidden behind the transport.**

 **Peeks at Eve.**

 **Pets her blank faceplate.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"It'll be okay, Eve."

* * *

 **Meanwhile,** **ROBOT SERVICE TUNNEL - CONTINUOUS.**

 **DOZENS OF ROBOTS speed along a multi-lane passageway.**

 **All following glowing lines on the floor.**

 **Wall-E's head whipsaws back and forth.**

 **Tries to process it all.**

 **Doesn't notice Gopher's transport merge into traffic...**

 **...without him! Wall-E shrinks from the high-speed traffic.**

 **Timidly attempts to merge. Sticks out one tread...**

 **\- Instantly causes a ROBOT PILE-UP.**

 **Wall-E boxes up.**

 **Guns it.**

 **Weaves across all the lines on the floor.**

 **Bounces off robots like bumper cars.**

 **Barely able to navigate the chaos.**

 **Takes refuge in the middle of an INTERSECTION.**

 **Scans for Eve...**

 **...a PAINT-BOT paints a wall sign...**

 **...A GARBAGE-BOT dumps trash into a wall chute...**

 **...Down the hall, Eve's transport glides up a ramp...**

* * *

WALL-E:

" **EE-VAH!"**

* * *

 **Wall-E chases after them.**

 **And Then,**

 **Wall-E flies up the ramp.**

 **Nearly collides with a merging HOVER CHAIR.**

 **It blocks his way.**

 **Wall-E gains alongside it, and discovers**

 **Then, It Was Human Passenger.**

 **sitting, reclined, in the chair.**

 **He is large, round and soft - like a big baby.**

 **Wears a red, BNL jumpsuit.**

 **The chair seems to be steering itself.**

 **Guided by floor lines, just like the robots.**

 **Speaker headrests block his peripheral vision.**

 **A HOLOGRAPHIC SCREEN floats inches in front of his face.**

 **He converses with a SECOND PASSENGER on screen:**

* * *

Passenger #1:

"Well, I've been in my cabin all morning so let's hover over to the driving range and hit a few virtual balls into space."

* * *

Passenger #2 (On Screen):

"Nah, we did that yesterday. I don't want to do that."

* * *

Passenger #1:

"Well then what do you want to do?"

* * *

 **And** **He looks over his shoulder.**

 **Passenger #2 is floating right next to them.**

 **Isolated in his own hover chair.**

 **Also in a red jumpsuit.**

 **Also a big baby.**

* * *

Passenger #2:

"I don't know. Something."

* * *

 **Both humans are totally unaware of the other's presence.**

 **They all exit the hallway.**

 **Merge into the...**

 **Later...**

 **Wall-E is in awe.**

 **Hundreds of floors of GUEST ROOMS rise on all sides.**

 **THOUSANDS OF PASSENGERS fill the giant space.**

 **All reclined and riding on hover chairs.**

 **MULTIPLE FLOOR LINES guide their chairs in all directions.**

 **Humans have become the most extreme form of couch potatoes. Absolutely no reason to ever get up.**

 **No purpose.**

 **Every one of them engrossed in their video screens.**

 **Cocooned in virtual worlds.**

 **Over-developed fingers tap ARMREST KEYPADS.**

 **The controls allow them to steer...**

 **...order food...**

 **...play games...**

 **...and most of all...**

 **...CHAT MINDLESSLY with other passengers: The CHATTER is deafening.**

 **No one notices Wall-E at all.**

 **He drives into the endless human traffic.**

* * *

Other Passenger:

"Bot, over here!"

* * *

 **A DRINK-BOT floats over to a passenger.**

 **Puts a fresh drink in her open hand.**

 **Wall-E flows with the traffic into a LARGE TUNNEL.**

* * *

Other Passenger:

"I can't hear you...I'm in a tunnel. You're breaking up...Oh, okay. You're back. I can hear you now..."

* * *

 **They spill out into the BRIGHT LIGHT of the**

 **A city-sized, mall-like environment.**

 **All under a GIANT DOME.**

 **The ceiling simulates the sun and sky**

 **. A BNL LOGO (w/ time & temp) appears on the FACE OF THE SUN.**

* * *

Ship's Computer:

"Buy N Large. Everything you need to be happy. Your day is very important to us."

* * *

 **Wall-E is gobsmacked.**

 **A PASSENGER (JOHN) hovers up alongside him.**

 **Tries to hand off his empty drink cup to Wall-E.**

* * *

John:

"Hey, Drink-bot."

* * *

 **Wall-E shies away.**

 **John reaches farther out with the cup.**

* * *

John:

"Here, take the cup. Take the cup - Whoa!"

* * *

 **Reaches too far.**

 **John falls to the floor.**

 **Flails like an upside down turtle.**

 **Unable to stand on his baby legs.**

 **Instantly, SIRENS. Wall-E watches TWO STEWARDS arrive.**

 **Block John's accident.**

 **EMERGENCY LINES appear on the floor.**

 **Redirect the hover chair traffic.**

 **John reaches out for assistance.**

 **Nobody notices. Just drive past.**

* * *

John:

"Stewards? Hello? Uhh, help."

* * *

Steward:

"Please remain stationary. A service-bot will be here to assist you momentarily."

* * *

 **Suddenly John begins to rise.**

* * *

John:

"Uhh...Hey! What's going on?"

* * *

 **Wall-E lifting him up from behind.**

 **Loads him back onto his chair.**

 **John doesn't know how to react.**

 **Wall-E waves hello.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Wall-E"

* * *

John:

"Uhh... John."

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah?"

* * *

John:

"Uh no, John."

* * *

 **Wall-E scans the concourse.**

 **Spots Eve's transport about to board a MONORAIL.**

 **He races after them.**

 **Abandons the stunned John.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah!"

* * *

John:

"Bye, WALL-E"

* * *

 **Monorail...**

 **It pulls out of the station.**

 **Wall-E leaps on.**

 **Barely catches the last car.**

 **It glides down the concourse.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

 **A NANNY-BOT supervises a group of TODDLERS.**

 **All wearing matching BNL ONESIES.**

 **Motionless in their HOVER RINGS.**

 **They stare at educational programming on their holo-screens.**

* * *

NANNY-BOT:

""A"! "A" is for "Axiom", your home sweet home. "B"! "B" is for "Buy N Large", your very best friend..."

* * *

 **Later.**

* * *

 **Wall-E's monorail glides past.**

 **Wall-E takes in the overstimulating scenery.**

 **Dozens of THEMED FOOD RESTAURANTS whizz by.**

 **Each specialty is served in the same JUMBO PLASTIC CUP.**

* * *

Ship's Computer:

"Mmmmm! Time for lunch in a cup."

* * *

 **Wall-E now notices his fellow passengers.**

 **They all slurp from similar cups.**

 **Next, the monorail passes a BEAUTY SALON.**

 **BEAUTICIAN-BOTS primp and style passengers.**

* * *

Ship's Computer:

"Feel beautiful."

* * *

BEATUICIAN-BOTS:

"...It's the new you...Oh stunning...You look great...I know honey...Ahh. Men..."

* * *

 **They pass through the FASHION DISTRICT.**

 **ENORMOUS BILLBOARDS hawk the latest color schemes.**

* * *

Ship's Computer:

"Attention, Axiom shoppers. Try blue! It's the new red!"

* * *

Monorail Passengers:

"Oooohh..."

* * *

 **Passengers next to Wall-E press their chair buttons.**

 **Their JUMPSUITS change from RED TO BLUE.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Whoa"

* * *

 **Their monorail speeds into a glass tunnel.**

 **Meanwhile. The Tunnel...**

 **Wall-E looks past a PASSENGER (MARY) next to him.**

 **Spots Eve on the other side.**

 **Wall-E tries to sneak behind Mary.**

 **But her chair moves backwards.**

 **Smashes Wall-E against the back wall.**

 **No way getting past her.**

 **Wall-E politely tries to get Mary's attention.**

 **She's oblivious.**

 **Chats incessantly on her holo-screen:**

* * *

Mary:

"Date?!" (derisive snort) "Don't get me started! Every holo-date I've been on has been a virtual disaster! If I could just meet one who wasn't so superficial. There are no good men out there!..."

* * *

 **Wall-E tries to fold back her speaker headrest.**

 **Accidentally breaks it off.**

* * *

Mary:

"I know! I know `cause I've scrolled through them all -" (Gasp) "What the -?"

* * *

 **Mary's chair shorts out.**

 **...holo-screen shuts off...**

 **...jumpsuit defaults back to red...**

 **For the first time Mary has an unobstructed view.**

 **Her eyes slowly dilate.**

 **It's as if she's seeing the world for the first time...**

* * *

Mary:

"Huh... ?"

* * *

 **Her gaze falls on Wall-E.**

 **He waves politely.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"WALL-E"

* * *

Mary:

"M-Mary"

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah"

* * *

 **He points to Eve on the other side of Mary.**

 **Gestures he'd like to get by.**

 **She is slow to understand.**

* * *

Mary:

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure go ahead."

* * *

 **Mary moves her hover chair back.**

 **Wall-E rolls over to Eve.**

 **Pats her protectively.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah!"

* * *

 **The monorail emerges into "First Class."**

 **A vast, circular plaza of pools.**

 **Surrounded by a ring of high rise apartments.**

 **Hundreds of passengers lounge poolside.**

 **All serviced by their personal UMBRELLA-BOTS.**

 **It stops at the BRIDGE PLAZA.**

 **The base of the Axiom's Bridge Tower.**

 **The passengers exit. Follow their respective lines.**

 **Gopher drives Eve (and Wall-E) towards the tower.**

 **Pass over a GIANT BNL LOGO on the plaza floor.**

* * *

 **She is the last to exit the car.**

 **Doesn't follow any lines.**

 **Excited by her newfound awareness.**

 **Looks out on the Lido Deck as the monorail pulls away.**

* * *

Mary:

"I didn't know we had a pool!"

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **Eve's transport enters the cavernous hall.**

 **A lone TYPING-BOT is stationed at the far end.**

 **A bridge elevator behind him.**

 **Blocked by a force field gate. The transport pulls up to the typing-bot.**

 **Gopher BEEPS.**

 **The typing-bot responds by typing. Slowly.**

 **One...button...at...a...time... Finally, the gate lowers.**

 **Elevator doors open.**

 **The typing-bot watches the transport enter the elevator.**

 **Notices Wall-E hiding at the back.**

 **Wall-E gives it a FRIENDLY WAVE as the doors close.**

 **The elevator shoots up to the bridge** **.**

 **The typing-bot looks at its hand.**

 **Mimics Wall-E's waving gesture.**

 **Huh.**

 **Never done that before.**

 **Tries it some more...**

* * *

 **1 Second Later**

* * *

 **The large circular room is dimly lit.**

 **Windows to SPACE on one side, a LIDO DECK view on the other.**

 **A massive console wraps around its entirety.**

 **Covered in buttons.**

 **A sea** **of thinking lights.**

 **A CAPTAIN'S WHEEL automatically steers.**

 **Gopher drives into the middle of the room.**

 **Beeps. Suddenly the wheel disengages.**

 **The autopilot (AUTO).**

 **A single camera eye lights up its center.**

 **A periscope stem connects Auto to the ceiling.**

 **Slides along rails up to Gopher, who salutes.**

 **Auto eyes Eve.**

 **Scans her.**

 **Wall-E sneaks back into the shadows.**

 **Auto detects Eve's plant light. Goes still...**

 **Begins computing rapidly.**

 **The number "A113" flashes on his lens.**

 **An ELECTRONIC EXCHANGE begins between Auto and Gopher.**

 **Wall-E watches the interchange.**

 **Nervous. Without warning, Auto heads in his direction.**

 **Wall-E boxes up. A CIRCULAR SECTION OF FLOOR lights directly below him.**

 **Irises open, like a trapdoor.**

 **Wall-E drops...**


	7. Meet Captain

**...and hits the floor hard in the room below.**

 **Someone stirs, then resumes SNORING.**

 **Auto lowers through the portal.**

 **A CLOCK ALARM BUZZER activates.**

* * *

Auto:

"Captain. You are needed on the bridge"

* * *

 **Shoots back up.**

 **The portal closes.**

 **Wall-E peeks out of his box.**

 **PAN across the nautical-themed** **cabin.**

 **One wall lined with PORTRAITS OF FORMER CAPTAINS.**

 **Their years of service listed below.**

 **The autopilot in the background of each picture.**

 **Each generation of Captain more devolved than the other.**

 **From human to gelatinous blob.**

 **We stop on the FINAL PORTRAIT.**

 **A blobby Captain.**

 **It looms above the actual CAPTAIN, snoring in bed.**

 **He reaches out in his sleep to quiet the snooze alarm.**

 **Smacks Wall-E's box by mistake.**

 **Activates the POYSC SAMPLE.**

 **It plays loud.**

 **The Captain sits straight up, half-awake:**

* * *

Captain:

"All hands on deck!"

* * *

 **Wall-E is frantic to turn off the music as...**

 **...PREP ROBOTS burst from the cabinetry...**

 **...a BEAUTICIAN-BOT, MASSAGE-BOT and WARDROBE-BOT...**

 **...The Captain's bed automatically raises...**

 **...Forms into a hover chair...**

 **The robots rapidly massage, brush, primp and dress him.**

 **It Was... PR-T Actually With Them.**

* * *

PR-T:

"Morning! Just a trim?"

* * *

 **Wall-E blends in with the primping.**

 **Uselessly wiggles the Captain's toes.**

 **Lines light on the floor.**

 **Lead his chair automatically to the elevator.**

 **Wall-E sneaks aboard just as the doors close.**

 **Elevator doors swish open.**

 **The Captain still half-asleep.**

 **Claps his hands twice.**

 **On cue, a COFFEE MAKER rises from the console.**

 **Pours a cup. CLASSICAL MUSIC PLAYS on overhead speakers.**

 **The Captain's chair links with a LIT FLOOR PATH.**

 **Leads him over to the coffee.**

 **Wall-E stays lockstep behind him.**

 **Auto glides over to the Captain.**

* * *

Auto:

"Sir"

* * *

Captain:

"Coffee"

* * *

 **Wall-E hides under the console just in time.**

 **The Captain reaches for his coffee.**

 **Makes a minimal effort.**

 **Easier to adjust his chairback slowly forward...**

 **...almost there...and...he grabs the coffee.**

* * *

Auto:

"Sir, the annual"

* * *

 **The Captain gives Auto the hand.**

 **Sips his coffee.**

* * *

Captain:

"Protocol, Auto. First things first." (to the room) "Computer, status report."

* * *

 **His chair automatically arcs along the console.**

 **SPECIFIC PANELS light up as he passes.**

* * *

Captain:

(sips coffee)

"Mechanical systems?...Reactor core temperature?...Passenger count?...Regenerative food unchanged... buffet?...Jacuzzi Ph balance... Atmospheric conditions...laundry service volume..."

* * *

Ship's Computer:

"Unchanged...unchanged... Unchanged...unchanged... Unchanged...unchanged... Unchanged...unchanged..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile,**

* * *

 **On WALL-E**

* * *

 **He eyes Eve on the transport across the room.**

 **Has to get to her.**

 **But Auto is right above him.**

 **Can't move.**

* * *

Auto:

"Captain..."

* * *

 **Auto calls up a screen on the console.**

 **Displays the recon-ship and a flashing positive probe.**

 **Waits patiently for the Captain to notice.**

 **Finally, the Captain turns...**

* * *

Captain:

"Okay, Auto"

* * *

Auto:

"Sir, the annual reconnaissance has"

* * *

 **but then notices the time.**

* * *

Captain:

"12:00!"

* * *

 **He slingshots his chair to the Lido Deck side of the bridge.**

 **Wall-E nearly collides with him.**

 **Ducks back under the console.**

* * *

Captain:

"Honestly, it's the one thing I get to do on this ship."

* * *

 **Grabs a large dial.**

 **TIME OF DAY ICONS surround it.**

 **Cranks it from mid-day back to sunrise.**

 **The FAKE NOON SUN reverses at high speed to a SUNRISE.**

 **Passengers' LUNCH CUPS switch to BREAKFAST CUPS.**

 **Poolside passengers' umbrella-bots close up.**

 **An ANNOUNCEMENT WHISTLE BLOWS over the intercom.**

 **A SECTION OF SKY DOME becomes a JUMBOTRON SCREEN.**

 **Displays a live video feed of the Captain.**

 **The image also shows up on every passenger's CHAIR SCREEN.**

* * *

Captain:

"Well, good morning everybody, and welcome to day 255,642 aboard the Axiom. As always, weather's a balmy 72 degrees and sunny, and - Oh, hey, I see the ship's log is showing that today is our 700th anniversary of our five year cruise. Well, I'm sure our forefathers would be proud to know that 700 years later we'd be..." (deflates) "...doing the exact same thing...they were doing..."

* * *

 **Cut to VARIOUS ASPECTS OF AXIOM LIVING.**

 **The listening passengers look just as bored as the Captain.**

* * *

Captain:

(snaps out of ennui)

"SO! Be sure next mealtime to ask for your free..."

(hard to pronounce)

"...septuacentennial cupcake - in a cup. Also today we have, uh...uh...Hey, Auto, what's that flashing button?"

(mic feedback whine)

* * *

 **The Captain stares at a FLASHING BUTTON on the console.**

 **It bears the same PLANT ICON as Eve's display**.

* * *

Auto:

"Captain?"

* * *

 **The Captain turns to Auto.**

 **For the first time he notices Eve.**

 **Finally.**

 **Auto hovers over her.**

 **Salutes.**

* * *

Auto:

"That Probe One has Returned Positive"

* * *

Captain:

"Positive?"

* * *

 **Auto re-activates Eve.**

 **She wakes.**

 **Rises to salute the Captain.**

 **Across the room, Wall-E watches with sheer joy.**

 **She's okay! He is compelled to head straight for her...**

* * *

Captain:

"But...no probe's ever come back positive..."

(looks at flashing button)

"...before."

* * *

 **The flashing button is practically calling to him** **.**

 **Can't resist.**

 **Presses it.**

 **Instantly SHADES close on all the windows.**

 **The room goes dark.**

 **...Wall-E is forced to hide under the console again...**

 **A LARGE HOLO-SCREEN appears right above him.**

 **Pre-recorded footage of the BNL CEO plays:**

* * *

BNL CEO:

"Greetings and congratulations, Captain! If you're seeing this, that means your Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, or..."

(air quotes)

" ..."EVE" probe, has returned from Earth with a confirmed specimen of ongoing photosynthesis!"

* * *

 **The Captain stares slack-jawed at the screen.**

 **Wall-E sneaks under the console towards Eve...**

* * *

BNL CEO:

"That's right, it means it's time to go back home!"

* * *

Captain:

"Home? W-w-we're going back?"

* * *

BNL CEO:

"Now that Earth has been restored to a life-sustaining status, by golly, we can begin "Operation Recolonize"!"

* * *

 **A section of the console illuminates.**

 **An ancient, dusty MANUAL slides out...**

 **...into a passing Wall-E's hands.**

 **Wall-E immediately boxes up.**

 **Holds the manual over his head.**

 **The Captain mistakes Wall-E for a book podium.**

 **Grabs the manual.**

 **Blows dust off the cover.**

 **It reads: "OPERATION RECOLONIZE".**

 **Below the title, the same PLANT ICON from Eve's display.**

* * *

BNL CEO:

"Now, due to the effects of micro-gravity, you and your passengers may have suffered some slight bone loss. But I'm sure a few laps around your ship's jogging track will get you back in shape in no time."

* * *

 **The Captain looks at his VESTIGIAL LEGS.**

* * *

Captain:

"We have a jogging track?"

* * *

BNL CEO:

"If you have any further questions just consult your operation manual. See you back home real soon."

* * *

 **The transmission ends.**

 **The Captain examines the manual.**

 **Holds it out in front of him.**

* * *

Captain:

(reads; to himself)

"Operate... Manuel..."

(aloud; cautious)

"Manuel, relay instructions. Manuel?"

* * *

 **Auto intervenes.**

 **Clips the corner of the cover with his handle...**

 **...and simply opens the book.**

 **The Captain is both fascinated and intimidated.**

 **Lifts the cover with his own fingers.**


	8. Repair Ward

Captain:

"Wow... Will you look at that?"

* * *

 **On EVE**

* * *

 **Wall-E taps her shoulder.**

 **Not now Wall-E - Double take!**

* * *

EVE:

"WALL-E?!"

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah!"

* * *

 **Eve is in a state of disbelief** **.**

 **Shoves Wall-E into the shadows under the console.**

* * *

EVE:

(Hushed Angrily)

"Wall-E, what are you doing here?! You can't be here! You're going to get me in trouble!..."

* * *

 **She Said Angrily.**

 **Then!**

 **Makes a flurry of clandestine gestures at him.**

 **Wall-E just stares at her.**

 **Smitten.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile On Captain.**

* * *

 **He manages to turn to the FIRST PAGE OF INSTRUCTIONS.**

* * *

Captain:

"Well, let's open her up. Step One. Voice command, "Confirm Acquisition.""

* * *

 **The bridge suddenly jumps to life.**

 **Green lights flash.**

 **A LARGE DEVICE appears from the ceiling...**

 **...Scans the entire room...**

 **...Identifies Eve...**

 **...Rides along the ceiling rails...**

 **...Stations itself directly above Eve...**

 **...Arms unfold. Position her...**

 **...A VOICE ARM swings into the Captain's face:**

 **A BUTTON-PUSHING ARM lowers.**

 **Presses a sequence of buttons on Eve...**

 **Her chest lights up.**

 **The doors open.**

 **The Captain winces...**

 **...and nothing is inside.**

* * *

Captain:

"Plant. Right. Right. Where is it?"

(checks manual)

"Maybe we missed a step. Show me how you change the text again..."

* * *

 **Auto and the Captain turn away.**

 **Re-read the manual.**

 **Eve is stunned.**

 **Searches her chest cavity for the plant.**

 **Then she remembers...**

* * *

EVE:

"Plant! Wall-E..."

(turns on him)

"Wall-E!"

* * *

 **Wall-E flinches.**

 **Surprised by her anger.**

 **Eve opens Wall-E's chest.**

 **Empty.**

 **Picks him up.**

 **Scans the floor.**

 **Nothing.**

 **Wall-E scared of her.**

 **Starts searching.**

 **Eve jumps back to attention.**

 **Auto slides up to her.**

 **Scans her chest cavity.**

 **Eve turns.**

 **Excuse me?**

 **Gopher hops to attention.**

 **Traps Eve in his SUSPENSION BEAM.**

 **Loads her back onto the transport...**

 **The elevator opens.**

 **Gopher's transport drives out.**

 **Both Eve and Wall-E strapped on it with energy bands.**

 **The typing-bot has now mastered waving.**

 **Waves an enthusiastic goodbye.**

 **Wall-E tries to get Eve's attention.**

* * *

 **M-O continues to clean WALL-E'S FILTHY TRAIL.**

 **Oblivious to everything around him. Cuts through traffic.**

 **Robots crash into each other in his wake.**

 **M-O doesn't notice EVE AND WALL-E'S TRANSPORT drive past.**

 **They hover down a corridor, and enter...**

* * *

ALF-E:

"I Wish We Didn't Clean Everything"

* * *

KELL-E:

"I Know, ALF-E, No One Did"

* * *

 **Repair Ward!**

* * *

 **It's a fully automated clinic for broken bots.**

 **Day care for the malfunctioned.**

 **The REJECTS are kept in FORCE FIELD PENS.**

 **Dozens line the walls.**

 **Eve and Wall-E stop at the INSPECTION STATION.**

 **Robotic ORDERLY-ARMS activate.**

 **Wall-E shrinks.**

 **Watches them systematically check in Eve.**

 **Perform an I.D. scan.**

 **Attach a RED "DEFECT" BOOT to her head.**

 **A button is pressed on the boot.**

 **Eve goes into "sleep" mode.**

 **Lifted off the transport.**

 **Did We See Here?**

* * *

WALL-E:

"WHATEVER?! Where Are You Going?!"

* * *

 **The orderly-arms now start on Wall-E.**

 **He escapes before they can place a defect boot on him.**

 **Races through the ward.**

 **Wall-E runs smack into a defective BEAUTICIAN-BOT. (PR-T)**

* * *

PR-T:

"Just a trim? Uh huh."

* * *

 **She paints Wall-E's face with hideous looking make-up.**

 **Holds up a mirror.**

 **Wall-E gasps.**

* * *

PR-T:

"You Look Gorgeous. Come On, Baby Just Now!"

* * *

 **Wall-E is snatched up by an orderly-arm.**

 **Placed in an empty force field pen.**

 **He is Now Captured.**

 **Sits between a PAINT-BOT and VACU-BOT: ...The broken paint-bot flings paint at Wall-E...**

 **...The vacu-bot sneezes dust in his face...**

 **Across the way a MASSAGE-BOT flails wildly** **.**

 **Orderly-arms restrain him with an ENERGY STRAIGHTJACKET.**

 **Eve slides past Wall-E. Carried by an orderly-arm.**

 **Brought into the "DIAGNOSTICS" ROOM.**

 **The frosted glass doors shut.**

 **We See Other Robots In There:**

 **1\. SERGER-E (He is Born in Wild And Then, Gets Taken)**

 **2\. SALL-E (She's a Cousin of WALL-E And Little Mac)**

 **3\. Little Mac**

 **4\. Flo (A Robot-Melmacian Girl That Is A Version of Her from Animated Series)**

 **5\. RUDY-E and LOLA-B**

 **6\. CAND-Y (She's Born in Wild And There She Goes Being Taken By Repair Ward)**

 **7\. LOLLIPOP-E (Is Next to VN-GO)**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah!"

* * *

Flo:

"You're Late, WALL-E"

* * *

SERGER-E:

(Head Turns Around)

"Hi, My Name's SERGER-E. I'm The Brother of You. I'm Seeing You"

* * *

 **(Flashback in Abandoned Earth)**

 **SERGER-E is Started Rolling In Wild. He Went On Journey To Find Roses.**

 **(Flashback in Axiom)**

 **SERGER-E Looks At Repair Ward Door and Opens It.**

 **(Repair Ward)**

 **He Sees Us And Then, He Got Captured Into Empty Force Field Pen.**

 **He Cries That He Wants His Family Back.**

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

SERGER-E: "I Know Who It Is?"

* * *

CAND-Y: "Bro, That's Ever Happened When You And Me Got Captured"

* * *

SALL-E: "I'm SALL-E, The Cousin Baby. I'm The Lovely Living Girl"

* * *

LOLA-B: "I Know Why It Is?"

* * *

RUDY-E: "Huh? I'm My Friend in Repair Ward"

* * *

 **Orderly-arms run diagnostics on a few reject robots:**

 **\- An UMBRELLA-BOT flips open and overextends.**

 **The orderly-arms struggle to close it.**

 **\- A DEFIBRILLATOR-BOT shocks a CRASH-TEST-DUMMY.**

 **It bursts into flames.**

 **Eve is awoken from "sleep" mode.**

 **A series of tests begin.**

 **Eve is annoyed but calm.**

 **It's all routine.**

 **An orderly-arm easily detaches her gun arm.**

 **Other NonReject Bots Sees That.**

 **Wall-E stares at the frosted glass doors.**

 **Can only make out EVE'S SILHOUETTE.**

 **To him, her arm is being ripped off.**

* * *

 **The orderly-arm tests Eve's circuitry.**

 **Her insides light up. It tickles.**

 **EVE Giggles.**

* * *

 **Wall-E watches in horror.**

 **It looks as if Eve is being tortured.**

 **Mistakes the screeching for her screams.**

 **Wall-E struggles to free himself.**

 **Flo and Friends Wanted Him To Stay.**

* * *

 **She is washed and scrubbed.**

 **A CIRCULAR BUFFER cleans between her head and body.**

 **It feels good.**

* * *

 **Flo and Friends Seeing And Saying "Whoa" At There.**

 **It looks as if Eve is being beheaded.**

 **He needs to stop the torture.**

 **Wall-E fires his CUTTING LASER at his pen's force field.**

 **The barrier shorts out.**

 **(Where NonRejects Are Shocked)**

 **Wall-E tumbles to the floor.**

 **Lands on his "Play" button.**

 **POYSC blares across the ward.**

 **The Rejects And NonRejects all stop and stare.**

* * *

WALL-E:

" **EEEEEEVAAAAHH!** "

* * *

 **Wall-E races to the diagnostics room.**

 **Crashes right through the glass doors.**

 **Finds Eve surrounded by orderly-arms.**

 **Grabs Eve's separated gun arm.**

 **Points it at the orderly-arms.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Let her go, or I'll shoot!"

* * *

 **His hands tremble, Don Knotts-style.**

 **Doesn't realize...**

 **...he's holding the gun backwards.**

 **Eve slowly reaches for the weapon.**

 **An orderly lunges at him.**

 **Wall-E panics. Shoots!**

 **The gun fires backwards.**

 **It blasts through the repair ward.**

* * *

EVE:

"WALL-E!"

* * *

 **The smoking remains of the control panel SHORT CIRCUIT.**

 **...All orderly-arms go limp...**

 **...The repair ward doors open up...**

 **...and all FORCE FIELDS disappear...**

 **The Rejects look at each other for a beat.**

 **Then CHEER wildly.**

 **We're free!**

 **The mob of robots,Flo and Her Friends all rush Wall-E.**

 **Lift him on their shoulders.**

 **Carry their hero out of the ward.**

 **Wall-E still holding on to Eve's gun arm.**

 **Eve watches in astonishment.**

 **This day just gets worse and worse.**

 **She flies off after them.**

* * *

EVE:

"WALLL-EEEEE!"

* * *

 **The rejects and NonRejects march Wall-E out the entrance.**

 **Their RED "DEFECT" BOOTS all blink.**

 **Activate a WARNING LIGHT above the doorway.**

 **EMERGENCY LIGHTS blinking.**

 **Activate an embedded ROW OF STEWARDS.**

 **They pop out of the wall.**

 **Race to the repair ward.**

 **Sirens wailing.**

 **The REJECT MOB and NONREJECTS MOB stampedes through the halls.**

 **Disrupts all robot traffic.**

 **ALF-E Almost Fell But He Tripped All Over of Them.**

 **Wall-E carried over their heads.**

 **Suddenly, the mob stops in front of...**

 **...a BLOCKADE OF STEWARDS.**

* * *

Steward #4:

"Halt!"

* * *

 **Wall-E's dropped in front of them.**

 **Still holds Eve's gun.**

 **Cowers.**

 **A TINY ROBOT pushes Wall-E closer.**

 **Show `em who's boss.**

 **Flo Saw There's a StewardBots There.**

 **and Then!**

 **Eve catches up to them.**

 **Flies over to Wall-E.**

 **Snatches her arm back.**

 **Just as she reattaches her gun...**

 **...The steward CAMERA EYES take a snapshot of them.**

 **Flo and Friends Were Shocked.**

 **Alarms sound.**

 **SCREENS appear, displaying EVE AND WALL-E'S IMAGE.**

 **She appears to brandish her gun at camera.**

 **Like Bonnie and Clyde.**

 **Their faces now on every wall...**

 **...passenger's hover chair...**

 **...cabin...**

 **...hallway...**

* * *

Ship's Computer (R.D.A Richard Dennis Alvin):

"Caution: Rogue robots...Caution: Rogue robots..."

* * *

 **The stewards prepare to fire SUSPENSION BEAMS (like Gopher).**

 **Eve realizes what's about to happen.**

 **Grabs Wall-E.**

 **Flies over the stewards.**

 **The mass of rejects take their cue.**

 **Robot rebellion!**

 **They bust through the steward blockade.**

* * *

 **ALF-E,KELL-E And Little Mac Had An Risky Idea.**

* * *

ALF-E: "Okay? Okay?"

Little Mac: "I Don't See It"

KELL-E: "Nope?!"


	9. WALL-E's Escape Pod Adventure

**They Rushed Off.**

* * *

 **Robots recognize Eve and Wall-E as they fly past.**

 **Match them with the "Wanted" screens.**

 **Call attention to them.**

 **Point.**

 **Stewards in hot pursuit.**

 **Eve hides herself and Wall-E in a PORTHOLE CUBBY.**

 **Lets the stewards pass by.**

 **She glances out the porthole...**

 **She can see the DOCKING BAY below her.**

 **Just under the bay doors...**

 **...a row of EMERGENCY ESCAPE PODS.**

 **Eve gets an idea. Grabs Wall-E and flies down the hallway...**

* * *

 **ALF-E,Flo and Little Mac Slowed Down There.**

* * *

Flo:

"What Are These?"

* * *

Little Mac:

"Harmlessness"

* * *

ALF-E:

"I Had The Idea"

* * *

Flo:

"I Have Whatever Day It Is?"

* * *

Little Mac:

"I Know, Auntie, My Girl"

* * *

 **Months Later...**

* * *

 **Eve and Wall-E ride in uncomfortable silence.**

 **Their "WANTED" IMAGE plays on an elevator screen.**

* * *

Richard Dennis Alvin:

"Caution! Rogue Robots! Caution! Rogue Ro-"

* * *

 **Eve aims her gun at the screen.**

 **Blows it to pieces.**

 **Wall-E shrinks into a box.**

 **Never mind.**

* * *

 **Later?**

* * *

 **Dark.**

 **The elevator chimes.**

 **Eve and Wall-E step out.**

 **Rows of NUMBERED BAY DOORS line the hallway.**

 **Eve approaches "Bay #1".**

 **She and Wall-E enter...**

 **Eve navigates the dark.**

 **Approaches a freestanding CONSOLE.**

 **Fiddles with some buttons.**

* * *

 **On WALL-E**

* * *

 **He glances down at EVE'S HAND.**

 **Privately intertwines his fingers.**

 **Maybe now is the right moment...**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah"

* * *

 **Banks of controls light up around them.**

 **is revealed at the end of the room.**

 **Its hatch automatically opens.**

 **Bathes the room with light from its lit interior.**

 **Eve turns to Wall-E:**

* * *

EVE:

"Earth!"

* * *

 **She points to an OVERHEAD SCREEN.**

 **It displays coordinates to Earth.**

 **She gestures for Wall-E to enter the pod.**

 **He happily complies.**

 **Jumps up on one of the seats.**

 **Pats the seat next to him.**

 **Aren't you coming? or Flo and Little Mac Wanted To Go?**

 **Eve remains at the threshold.**

 **Shakes her head.**

 **Points to her chest.**

 **Makes her PLANT SYMBOL glow.**

* * *

EVE:

"No. Directive"

* * *

 **She's not going.**

 **This changes everything.**

 **Wall-E races out of the pod.**

 **Boxes up.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Then I'm not going either"

* * *

 **EVE Shakes Her Head.**

* * *

EVE:

"WALL-E!"

* * *

 **Carries his box back into the pod.**

 **Exits.**

 **Wall-E follows her right back out.**

 **Drives behind the console.**

 **You can't make me.**

 **Eve sighs.**

 **The hallway elevator CHIMES.**

 **They both look up.**

 **Someone is coming.**

 **Eve shuts off everything.**

 **Lights go out.**

 **The pod closes back up.**

 **Both Eve and Wall-E hug the wall.**

 **Blend in with the other wall fixtures.**

 **They HEAR something hover into the room.**

 **Can't see what it is. Then...**

 **An EPAULET ROBOT ARM rises up over the console.**

 **Presses buttons.**

 **The pod lights up again.**

 **The hatch opens.**

 **The stranger's SHADOW comes around the console to reveal...**

 **Eve and Wall-E look at each other.**

 **Gopher? They watch from the shadows as...**

 **...Gopher enters the pod...**

 **...opens his chest cavity...**

 **...emits his suspension beam...**

 **...and deposits the PLANT.**

* * *

EVE:

"Plant!?"

* * *

 **Gopher exits the pod.**

 **She keeps her eyes on Gopher. (AKA GO-4)**

 **Watches him return to the console.**

 **She turns to speak to Wall-E -**

 **He's gone.**

* * *

EVE:

"WALL-E"

* * *

 **Wall-E is inside the pod.**

 **Picks up the plant.**

 **Proudly shows it to Eve.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah!"

* * *

EVE:

"WALL-E!"

* * *

 **Too late.**

 **Gopher hits a button.**

 **The pod door shuts on Wall-E...**

 **...and launches into space.**

 **Gopher shuts off the room.**

 **Exits.**

 **Eve leaps out of the shadows. Looks out the POD BAY WINDOW.**

 **Wall-E's pod rapidly shrinking in the distance.**

 **The plant icon on Eve's chest glows.**

 **She rushes to a Narrow SERVICE AIRLOCK.**

 **Enters it like a phone booth.**

* * *

 **Later.**

* * *

 **Eve bursts out into space.**

 **Rockets after Wall-E.**

* * *

 **Escape Pod Inside!**

* * *

 **Wall-E plastered against the back of the pod.**

 **It suddenly reduces speed.**

* * *

Ship's Computer (A.G.W Alvin Garret Winston):

"You are now free to move around the cabin."

* * *

 **Wall-E fumbles to get his bearings.**

 **Peers out the rear hatch window.**

 **Sees the Axiom receding from view.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Yikes!"

* * *

 **He clambers up into the pilot's seat.**

 **Pulls back hard on the throttle.**

 **Nothing happens.**

 **Looks down at the console.**

 **A SELF-DESTRUCT DIAL is counting down:**

* * *

Alvin Garret Winston:

"Twenty seconds till self-destruct..."

* * *

 **Uh oh.**

 **Wall-E frantically hits the SELF-DESTRUCT button.**

 **No change.**

 **Pushes every button on the console.**

 **Everything activates:**

 **...Lights flash...**

 **...Oxygen masks drop...**

* * *

Alvin Garret Winston:

"Ten seconds till self-destruct..."

* * *

 **Wall-E panics.**

 **Looks for a means of escape.**

 **Spots the hatch.**

 **Grabs the pod's FIRE EXTINGUISHER.**

 **Shoots himself to the door.**

* * *

Alvin Garret Winston:

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four,three, two..."

* * *

 **Pulls on the EMERGENCY EXIT LEVER.**

 **The hatch won't open!**

 **He Might Die.**

* * *

 **Space!**

 **On EVE.**

* * *

 **She races through space after him.**

 **Suddenly, in the distance, the POD EXPLODES.**

 **Eve is gut-punched.**

* * *

EVE:

"No... No..."

* * *

 **She flies towards the debris field, when Wall-E whizzes right past her.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vaaaaaah!"

* * *

 **He holds the FIRE EXTINGUISHER.**

 **Uses it as a form of propulsion.**

 **Eve is consumed with relief.**

 **Chases after him.**


	10. Define Dancing

**He points the extinguisher the other way.**

 **Attempts to fly back over to her.**

 **It's hard to steer...**

 **...They rocket right past each other again...**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Stay there! I'll come to you!"

* * *

 **Eve waits.**

 **Wall-E finally has the hang of steering.**

 **Fires short bursts.**

 **Very slowly...makes his way...to Eve.**

 **Gets extinguisher foam in her face.**

 **She giggles.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah"

* * *

 **He opens his compactor door.**

 **Pulls out the PLANT, still in the boot.**

* * *

 **EVE's Display POV**

* * *

 **...Sensors zero in on the plant...**

 **...Confirm its authenticity...**

 **...A MAP OF THE AXIOM appears...**

 **...Draws directions to the bridge...**

 **...A command flashes: "DELIVER TO AXIOM SUPERIOR"...**

* * *

 **Back At It Later.**

* * *

 **Eve is ecstatic.**

 **She snaps the plant up with her tractor beam.**

 **Seals it safely in her chest.**

 **Then scoops up Wall-E in her arms.**

 **Spins him around.**

* * *

EVE:

"WALL-E!"

* * *

 **Wall-E can't believe his luck.**

 **Rests his head on her shoulder.**

 **Bliss.**

 **Eve stops spinning.**

 **Leans her head against his.**

 **A tiny ARC OF ELECTRICITY passes between them.**

 **A "thank you" kiss.**

 **Wall-E's METER spikes.**

 **He floats circles in space.**

* * *

EVE:

"Come on. Time's a wastin'"

* * *

 **She reaches for his hand.**

 **Wall-E shakes his head.**

 **Holds up his extinguisher instead.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"I can fly myself"

* * *

 **Kicks on the extinguisher.**

 **Spins in a pirouette...**

 **...and flies away.**

 **Eve giggles.**

 **Chases after him.**

 **(Song Begins)**

 **The two fly around the stern of the ship.**

 **Wall-E does a few barrel rolls.**

 **Eve giggles.**

 **Matches him move for move.**

 **The pair fly between the BOOSTER ENGINES of the ship.**

 **Weave in and out of the rocket flames.**

 **Bank up along the ship's port side.**

 **Execute a double helix in perfect unison...**

* * *

 **Next Day...**

* * *

 **Passengers hover down the hallway** **.**

 **All focused on their private screens. No one looks out at the stars.**

 **...except for MARY.**

 **She has pulled over to the side.**

 **Stares wistfully out the DECK WINDOW.**

* * *

Mary:

"So many stars."

* * *

 **Spots EVE & WALL-E dancing among the stars.**

* * *

Mary:

"Oooh..."

(recognizes Wall-E)

"Hey, that's what's his name -"

* * *

 **She backs up to wave hello.**

 **Bumps into JOHN'S HOVER CHAIR.**

* * *

John:

"Hey! What The..."

* * *

 **Mary leans over to his armrest.**

 **Turns off his holo-screen.**

 **Points out the window.**

* * *

Mary:

"Look! Look at THAT!"

* * *

John:

"Wha...huh?"

* * *

 **Wall-E flies past the window.**

 **A wave of recognition hits John.**

 **He comes to life, as if wakened from a long sleep.**

* * *

John:

"Hey... I know that guy! It's, uh..."

(snaps fingers)

"Wall-E! Hey Wall-E! It's your buddy, John!"

* * *

Mary:

"Right, Wall-E! Hi Wall-E!"

* * *

 **They both wave until Wall-E's out of sight.**

 **John absentmindedly lowers his hand to his armrest...**

 **...and touches Mary's hand.**

 **Both turn towards each other.**

 **They make eye contact for the first time.**

 **Awkward beat.**

 **Then, ALF-E is Staring At That Looked Like a Statue.**

 **The Fly Flies On His Nose.**

 **He Sneezes (A La ALF Tales S01 E13 Peter Pan).**

 **He Waved At Us.**

* * *

 **Back Once Outside Later.**

* * *

 **They soar across the Axiom's bow.**

* * *

 **Bridge Inside Later!**

* * *

 **Auto busy operating the ship.**

 **Doesn't see Eve and Wall-E outside the window.**

 **Auto turns the SKY DIAL from DAY TO NIGHT.**

 **The sky dome fast-forwards to evening.**

 **PAN OVER to the top of the bridge tower.**

 **The windows of the Captain's quarters are dark.**

 **Only the FLICKERING GLOW OF A HOLO-SCREEN lights the room.**

* * *

Captain:

"Define "hoe-down"."

* * *

 **The Captain is still engrossed in his Earth research.**

 **MULTIPLE IMAGES litter the screen.**

 **Crops, farms, a barn, etc... An IMAGE OF PEOPLE SQUARE DANCING pops up.**

* * *

Richard Dennis Alvin:

""Hoedown" - a social gathering at which lively dancing would take place."

* * *

 **An aperture opens in the ceiling above.**

 **Auto lowers down to face the Captain.**

* * *

Captain:

"Auto! Earth is amazing!"

(points to images)

"These are called "farms". Humans would put seeds in the ground, pour water on them, and they'd grow food, like, pizza -"

* * *

 **Auto shuts off the holo-screen.**

* * *

Auto:

"Good Night, Captain"

* * *

 **Auto rises back up to the bridge.**

 **The aperture shuts.**

 **Lights out.**

 **The Captain glares at the ceiling.**

 **Then whispers conspiratorially to the computer.**

* * *

Captain:

"Psst! Computer."

(the holo-screen lights up)

"Define "dancing"."

* * *

 **Back with Oustide Later...**

* * *

 **Eve and Wall-E descend along the starboard side.**

 **Spiral gracefully around one another.**

* * *

Richard Dennis Alvin:

""Dancing" - A series of movements, involving two partners, where speed and rhythm match harmoniously with music."

* * *

 **Wall-E's extinguisher runs out of foam.**

 **He lets it float freely out into space.**

 **Eve catches him in her arms.**

 **Wall-E croons.**

 **(Song Ends)**

 **Eve scans the Axiom for a way in.**

 **Notices SPARKS.**

 **Down on the ship's lower hull...**

* * *

 **Lower Hull.**

* * *

 **A REPAIR-BOT (BURN-E) welds an antenna.**

 **Eve and Wall-E fly into the open hatch behind him.**

 **It shuts.**

 **Burn-e bangs on the closed door.**

 **Stuck outside.**

* * *

BURN-E

"Hey! Let me in! Let me in!"

(Looks Around)

"Crap. I Have Ever To Find It But! Any GirlBots?"

* * *

 **Lido Deck!**

* * *

Garret Anderson:

"The Lido Deck is now closing...The Lido Deck is now closing."

* * *

 **The last few passengers exit the pool area.**

 **All wearing the same color blue uniforms...**

 **...except TWO RED ONES still in the pool.**

 **They ripple the surface of the pool.**

 **John and Mary float over the water's surface.**

 **Splash one another playfully.**

* * *

John:

"Hey now. Stop that..."

* * *

Mary:

"Make me" (giggles).

* * *

John:

"I didn't know we had a pool."

* * *

 **A LIFEGUARD-BOT (glorified megaphone) lowers from its tower.**

 **Reprimands them from the pool's edge:**

* * *

Lifeguard-Bot:

"No Splashing! No Diving!"

* * *

John and Mary:

(annoyed)

"Ahh! Go on!"

* * *

 **John splashes the robot.**

 **It shorts out**

* * *

 **Upper Deck**

* * *

 **Eve and Wall-E sneak onto the deck.**

 **Hide between a ROW OF TOWEL CARTS.**

 **Eve peeks through the towels.**

 **Surprised to discover TWO STEWARDS.**

 **On duty in front of the bridge lobby entrance.**

 **No way in.**


	11. Dumped

**Hallway**

* * *

 **ALF-E,Flo,Little Mac and LOLLIPOP-E Searches Down The Memory.**

 **(The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Theme Plays in the Hallway)**

* * *

Flo:

"What is This?"

* * *

ALF-E:

"It's a 80's"

* * *

 **Flashback, In Sunset, October 23 2100**

* * *

 **Gordon Shumway (From The Animated Series) Just Skipping in The Road Through The Sunset.**

 **The Red Car Comes By When Alvin Garret Winston is Doing Something When He's 19 Years Old.**

 **Gordon's Face Zooms In.**

 **Gets Hit By Car. Slowly Falling Down.**

 **Then, He Dies.**

 **The People Are Shocked When He Died.**

* * *

 **Flashback Ends.**

 **Now At Hallway.**

* * *

 **ALF-E And Flo Goes Skipping in the Hallway.**

* * *

 **(Go Go Scotch Plays)**

* * *

ALF-E:

"Can We See The Dumped Scene?"

* * *

Flo:

"Yes, Gordon, I Have To"

* * *

 **Begins. See Deleted Scene Called "Dumped" Click Here: [** watch?v=LWxUK0nayhs **]**

* * *

 **It Starts with The Dark Screen.**

 **Opened Sound Followed With Storage.**

* * *

 **That Reveals EVE and WALL-E.**

* * *

 **WALL-E Remains To Box And Rolls Down in Few Seconds.**

* * *

 **EVE Got in Anyway.**

 **She Opened Door And Saw The Rejected Robots in the Hallway.**

* * *

Richard Dennis Alvin:

"Caution! Rogue Robots! Caution! Rogue Robots!"

* * *

 **(Go Go Scotch Music Continues Playing)**

 **Where Flo And Gordon Goes Skipping Continually.**

* * *

 **Back Inside the Storage**

* * *

 **EVE Shows WALL-E Holding a Plant in Boot.**

 **Then, EVE Has Scanning Appearance**

* * *

 **EVE's Display POV**

* * *

 **A Screen Where The Plant Merch and Real Plant Showed Up With Plus And Then, It Says "Deliver To Axiom Superior".**

* * *

 **Back There. Later?**

* * *

 **It Happened.**

 **The Same Scene from That But in Storage Room.**

 **It Keeps Spinning Again While WALL-E's Holding.**

 **and Then, He Flew Into Stuff And Crashes.**

 **Passed Out.**

 **EVE Considers And Gets Electric Arc Kiss On WALL-E.**

 **It Considers When EVE's Face is Confused.**

 **WALL-E Passes Out And Gets Up, Then Rolls Into.**

 **Then, EVE is Like "What The Heck?" When Looks At.**

* * *

 **Back To Hallway.**

* * *

 **(Go Go Scotch Music Plays)**

 **Flo And ALF-E Skips Again And Started Nodding Their Heads.**

* * *

Flo:

"I Have To See Me"

* * *

ALF-E:

"I Know That, Mom"

* * *

 **Welcome Back at Storage**

* * *

 **He stares at EVE'S HAND.**

 **Time to seize the moment.**

 **Hits the PLAY BUTTON on his chest.**

 **It Only Takes a Moment plays from his scratchy speaker.**

 **Puts his hands together...**

 **Eve whips around.**

 **What's that noise?!**

 **Wall-E holds his hands up to Eve...**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah"

* * *

 **Eve immediately shuts off his music.**

 **Shoves his hands down.**

* * *

EVE:

"Stop It! They'll Hear Us!"

* * *

 **She places a stack of towels on his head.**

 **Gestures for Wall-E to stay put.**

 **Points to her PLANT LIGHT.**

* * *

EVE:

"Directive"

* * *

 **And Then,**

 **Before Wall-E can even protest she is gone.**

 **Zooms silently across the Lido** **Deck.**

 **Up into the trash chute.**

* * *

 **Back To Hallway.**

* * *

 **CURT-O,AUG-E,Bob,Flo,ALF-E,RUDY-E,CAND-Y And Little Mac Saw The M-O Excusedly Looks At.**

 **RUDY-E Looks At Him.**

* * *

Bob:

"Oh Boy! He's Cute"

* * *

RUDY-E:

"It's M-O!"

* * *

 **Bridge**

* * *

 **Close Up On Earth.**

* * *

 **It sits in space.**

 **The AXIOM glides towards it.**

 **Something's not right.**

 **We reveal the CAPTAIN'S FINGERS holding the ship...**

* * *

 **Later.**

* * *

 **The Captain sits by his window to space.**

 **Holds a toy AXIOM MODEL over his GLOBE OF EARTH.**

* * *

Captain:

[Rocket noises] "Prepare for landing..."

[Landing noises] "We're here everybody! Yeah, Captain!"

[crowd cheers]

"Captain we're home! It's so beautiful!"

[crowd cheers]

"...No it's nothing. I was pleased to do it. It's all about you people"

* * *

 **NOISES.**

 **Eve bursts out from it, like an angel.**

 **Blows the lid off.**

 **The Captain is stunned by this vision.**

 **She opens her chest to reveal...**

 **...the plant.**

* * *

Captain:

"How...? How'd you find it?!"

* * *

 **But, Eve hovers over to him.**

 **Salutes. Formally presents him the plant.**

 **He takes it in his hands.**

 **Still potted in the old boot.**

 **Gazes at it in wonder.**

* * *

Captain:

"We can go back home...for the first time!"

(laughs)

"What's it like now?"

* * *

 **Eve shrugs.**

 **Doesn't know how to answer.**

* * *

Captain:

"No, no! Don't tell me! I want to see for myself!"

* * *

 **He turns to his console.**

 **Hits a button.**

 **A CYLINDRICAL DEVICE rises from a panel.**

 **The Captain sticks it to the side of Eve's head.**

 **A HOLOGRAPHIC SCREEN projects from the device.**

 **Plays back images of her time on Earth.**

 **A COLLAGE OF IMAGES rapidly scroll past.**

 **All displayed from Eve's POV:**

 **...Being delivered to Earth...**

 **...Flying above the devastated landscape...**

 **...Blowing up a rock...**

 **...Scans of numerous trash locations...**

* * *

Captain:

"Wait...that doesn't look like Earth... Where's the blue sky..."

* * *

 **He looks over to his computer screen.**

 **The BEAUTY IMAGES OF EARTH still on display.**

 **Compares them with what plays on Eve's screen.**

* * *

Captain:

"Where's the Grass?"

* * *

 **His face drops.**

 **Slumps in defeat.**

 **The dream is over.**

* * *

 **To EVE's Holographic Screen.**

* * *

 **The HELLO DOLLY clip of POYSC plays...**

 **It stirs the Captain out of his funk.**

 **He looks up at the screen.**

 **Leans in for a closer look.**

* * *

Captain:

"I know that song..."

(observes the dancers' feet)

"And they're... dancing. Yes, dancing!"

* * *

 **A rueful smile grows on his face.**

 **He looks down at**

* * *

 **9 Minutes Later**

* * *

 **Eve recognizes the music.**

 **Watches the lovers on screen hold hands.**

 **Something familiar about the gesture...**

 **Looks at her own hands.**

 **Slowly, she interlocks her fingers...**

 **...Eve's eyes go wide.**

 **This is what Wall-E was trying to say to her.**

 **Her memories continue on the screen:**

 **...a tap on the shoulder...**

 **...Wall-E presents her the plant -**

 **...The screen goes BLACK! Then...**

 **...SECURITY CAMERA FOOTAGE initiates.**

 **Wall-E's vigil for Eve plays out: ...**

 **protecting her from the rain...**

 **...the sun...the sandstorm...**

 **...keeping watch night and day...**

 **...trying to jump start her heart...**

 **Just in Case.**

 **Amazed at Wall-E's selfless dedication to her.**

 **Realizes the meaning of Wall-E's love.**

* * *

 **Close Up! At There**

* * *

 **Still waiting between the towel racks.**

 **Rehearses holding out his hand to Eve.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah... Ee-VAH...? EEE-vah..."

(gives up; beeps)

"I'll never get it right."

* * *

 **Becomes impatient.**

 **Sneaks his way over to the GARBAGE CHUTE.**

 **Sticks his head in.**

 **No answer.**

 **The chute has an endless drop.**

 **Wall-E climbs in.**

 **Holds himself spread eagle to stay in place.**

 **Carefully inches his way up to the Captain's quarters...**

* * *

 **To There To There:**

 **A monorail pulls up.**

 **M-O steps off.**

 **Still hot on Wall-E's trail.**

 **Scrubs the dirty tracks towards the bridge lobby.**

 **Then notices Wall-E's FRESH TRACKS...**

 **...leading to the trash chute.**

* * *

M-O:

"Ah-hah! Gotcha!"

* * *

 **Later Later:**

 **The Captain at his wet bar.**

 **Waters the plant in the sink.**

* * *

Captain:

"There you go little guy. You came a long way for a drink of water... Just needed someone to look after you, that's all -"

* * *

 **He is struck with a notion.**

 **Stares out the window at space for a beat.**

 **Sees HIS REFLECTION holding the plant.**

 **Glances at his EARTH GLOBE.**

* * *

 **At Hallway**

* * *

 **Bob Ends Up Slipping On The Floor And Hits It Into The Wall.**

 **Bob Got Up And Amazingly Nodded.**

* * *

Bob:

"I'm Not Trying To Get There. With Me?"

* * *

 **Then, He Walked Out The Second Room.**


	12. Fixing WALL-E

**Later**

* * *

 **The Captain turns away in frustration.**

 **His eyes catch sight of the CAPTAIN PORTRAITS.**

 **Notices AUTO in every one of them.**

 **Looking over all their shoulders.**

 **A little closer every generation.**

 **The Captain slowly looks over his shoulder...**

 **...and Auto is right behind him.**

 **The Captain looks at the plant in his lap.**

 **His countenance grows determined.**

 **He rights his hat...**

 **...turns to face Auto...**

 **...and gives the most authoritative order of his career:**

 **Auto slides into his face.**

 **Makes the Captain flinch.**

 **No more Mr. Nice Robot.**

 **Auto emits an ELECTRONIC COMMAND.**

 **Eve draws her GUN ARM.**

 **Points it at Gopher.**

 **The robot raises his epaulet arms.**

 **Don't shoot!**

 **She opens her chest cavity.**

 **Motions for Gopher to put the plant inside her.**

 **Gopher slowly advances towards Eve.**

 **But then tosses the plant across the room...**

 **...down the TRASH CHUTE.**

* * *

Captain:

"No!"

* * *

 **It's over.**

 **The plant is gone.**

 **But in that frozen moment...**

 **THE PLANT suddenly reappears.**

 **Rises like a ghost, up from the chute.**

 **Wall-E's head follows.**

 **Unawares of the plant resting on his head.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah?"

* * *

Captain And EVE:

" **WALL-E!** "

* * *

 **Wall-E straddles the top of the lip chute.**

 **The plant drops onto his chest.**

 **Wall-E looks at it with surprise.**

* * *

Captain:

"WALL-E, The Plant!"

* * *

 **Wall-E is slow to understand.**

 **Finally picks up the plant.**

 **Anticipates to throw it, when...**

 **...Auto lowers right in front of him, trying to block.**

* * *

Auto:

"Give Me The Plant!"

* * *

 **Eve moves to help** **Wall-E.**

 **But Gopher traps her in his suspension beam.**

 **Wall-E dodges Auto's multi-arm advances.**

 **Defiantly tosses the plant into his chest.**

 **Slams it shut.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"You Can't Have It!"

* * *

 **Auto flips open one of his handles. Produces a TASER...**

 **...and ELECTROCUTES Wall-E.**

 **Wall-E's chest circuitry blows out.**

 **He wheezes...**

 **...then drops lifelessly down the chute.**

 **Eve screams.**

 **Gopher floats her trapped form over to Auto.**

 **The button on her DEFECT BOOT is pressed.**

 **She shuts down.**

 **Gopher's ray holds Eve over the opening.**

 **Drops her down the chute.**

 **She bangs against the sides as she tumbles.**

 **It's Gone (Where Little Mac and ALF-E Told Them).**

 **Gopher salutes Auto and exits.**

 **Auto turns to the Captain.**

 **(We Hear ALF-E Saying "NNOOOOOOO!")**

 **He is in shock.**

* * *

Auto:

"All communications are terminated. You are confined to quarters."

* * *

 **The power shuts off in the room.**

 **Auto rises back up through the ceiling...**

 **The Captain looks up.**

 **Shakes his fist in fury.**

* * *

Captain:

" **NO! MUTINY! MUTINY! MUTINEEEEE!** "

* * *

 **The aperture closes TO BLACK.**

 **Beat.**

* * *

 **Upper Deck, Trash Chute.**

* * *

 **ALF-E Wanted To Go Down With M-O Where Wanted To Slide Over.**

 **He's Tapping His Feet Waiting On Rescuing With M-O.**

* * *

ALF-E:

"That is Embarrassing"

* * *

 **Later on EVE's POV**

* * *

 **Black.**

 **The word "REBOOT" suddenly flashes.**

 **Her view comes into focus.**

 **Scans around.**

 **Disoriented.**

 **There's Garbage Deposal.**

 **Eve lies in a seemingly endless WAREHOUSE OF TRASH.**

 **Trash, slime, and robot parts everywhere.**

 **Piles dumped from a variety of CEILING CHUTES.**

 **Eve looks down.**

 **COMPUTER MICE crawl over her.**

 **One of them has crawled over her REBOOT button.**

 **Switched her back on.**

* * *

EVE:

"Wall-E?"

* * *

 **A warning alarm sounds.**

 **Eve spots a PLATFORM, loaded with GIANT TRASH CUBES.**

 **It slides into an AIRLOCK.**

 **Inner shield doors lock and seal.**

* * *

Richard Dennis Alvin:

"Caution: Activating airlock disposal...Activating airlock disposal."

* * *

 **The exterior hatch flies open.**

 **The vacuum of space instantly sucks out the cubed trash.**

 **Eve begins to panic.**

 **Calls out again:**

* * *

EVE:

"WALL-E!"

* * *

 **Suddenly, her area is flooded in light.**

 **She flinches at the sight of**

 **(ALF-E Calls Out Their Names Before Now)**

* * *

 **Two Giant Robots.**

 **as they rumble up behind her.**

 **Headlights for eyes.**

 **They bear a slight resemblance to Wall-E.**

 **"WALL-A" emblazoned on their fronts.**

 **Each grab a ton of trash at once.**

 **Eve is swept up with the junk. Compact it.**

 **Spit it out...**

 **...Eve now trapped in the side of a giant cube.**

 **Her cube is picked up.**

 **Transported to a waiting platform.**

 **Stacked with other massive cubes.**

 **Eve discovers...**

 **...Wall-E trapped in the cube next to her.**

 **Getting Ready To Be Captured And Being Disappeared.**

 **Getting Ready... Be Captured What ALF-E Heard of...?**

 **He groans.**

 **Not doing well.**

 **Again the alarms kick in.**

 **The platform slides on rails...**

 **...across the safety line...**

 **...into the airlock...**

 **...the inner shield doors begin to close...**

 **Going to Disappear.**

 **Eve needs to act fast.**

 **Her gun arm stuck inside the cube.**

 **Struggles to activate it...**

 **...It Still There.**

 **BLASTS herself free.**

 **Flies over to Wall-E.**

 **He's stuck deep in the cube...**

 **M-O And ALF-E suddenly drops from a ceiling chute.**

 **Lands in a pile of trash.**

 **Covered with filth.**

 **ALF-E Calls Back Their Names.**

 **To M-O's Display POV:**

 **Piles of trash everywhere.**

 **The airlock doors closing in the distance.**

 **ZOOMS IN and locks on Wall-E.**

 **His screen reads: "FOREIGN CONTAMINANT".**

 **M-O And ALF-E speeds towards the airlock.**

* * *

ALF-E:

"I'll Come To You!"

* * *

 **ALF-E Runs Fast.**

 **Screeches Like Car.**

 **Meanwhile. on EVE.**

 **Tugs on Wall-E.**

 **Desperate to free him.**

 **He's slow to pull loose...**

 **...THE GAP in the doors narrows...**

 **...Eve's never going to make it...**

 **M-O is** **Racing towards the doors.**

 **He's almost at the airlock...**

 **The doors SLAM tight against his roller arms.**

 **M-O is stuck.**

 **The exterior hatch opens:**

 **...Eve yanks Wall-E free...**

 **...The trash flies out into space...**

 **...She flies against the force...**

 **...Fights to reach M-O...**

 **...Grabs onto his roller...**

 **ALF-E is Smitten with His Wrinkled Face.**

 **The WALL-As notice M-O stuck in the door.**

 **Slam the EMERGENCY SHUT-OFF BUTTON for the airlock.**

 **The exterior hatch closes. Eve and Wall-E fall to the ground in a heap.**

 **Safe. M-O still stuck in the door.**

 **Shaking uncontrollably with fear.**

 **ALF-E Felt Dizzy in Motion.**

* * *

 **Later.**

 **The WALL-As light up a SMALL WORK SPACE.**

 **ALF-E Sees And Hears That.**

 **Eve props Wall-E up against some trash.**

 **He's barely functioning.**

 **Fades in and out of consciousness.**

 **Just his red "warning" light flashes on his meter.**

* * *

EVE:

"WALL-E"

* * *

 **Eve gently opens his chest cavity.**

 **Examines the damage.**

 **Carefully pulls out his CIRCUIT BOARD.**

 **Charred. Shorting out.**

 **Irreparable. She flies off into the depot.**

 **Searches for a new circuit board.**

 **ALF-E is Feeling Sad and Shy.**

 **M-O dutifully cleaning Wall-E. Finishes up.**

 **His DISPLAY POV reads: "All clean."**

 **M-O closes up.**

 **Satisfied. Wall-E feebly offers his hand in gratitude.**

 **M-O stares at the filthy hand.**

 **Cleans it. Then shakes.**

 **They sit in awkward silence for a beat.**

 **Eve returns with FOUND CIRCUIT BOARDS.**

 **Shows each one to Wall-E.**

 **ALF-E Knows He is Fragile.**

 **Will any of these work?**

 **He shakes his head with a frail "no."**

 **Wall-E opens his compactor.**

 **Pulls out the plant.**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Di...rec...tive."

* * *

ALF-E:

"I Know Wonder He Can Do?"

* * *

 **Eve holds the plant.**

 **Her "RETURN TO AXIOM SUPERIOR" flashes in her display.**

 **She considers it for a moment...**

 **...then tosses the plant to the floor.**

 **I don't care about the plant anymore.**

 **She holds her hand out to him.**

* * *

EVE:

"Directive"

* * *

 **Wall-E struggles to lift his hand to Eve's.**

 **He reaches out...**

 **...and bats her hand away.**

 **Surprises Eve.**

 **Wall-E pushes past her.**

 **Crawls over to the discarded plant.**

 **Gives it back to Eve.**

 **Eve can't make out what he is saying.**

 **Wall-E fumbles around his box. Pulls out...**

 **...the Zippo lighter. Lights it.**

 **Eve stares at the flame.**

* * *

ALF-E:

"I Knew About Earth?"

* * *

EVE:

"Earth?"

* * *

 **Actually Then, Wall-E nods.**

 **He moves his binocular eyes up and down.**

 **Like the time he fixed his broken eye.**

 **You can fix me, Eve.**

 **With spare parts in my truck.**

 **The truck that is back on...**

 **Her eyes light up.**

 **She understands!**

 **No time to lose.**

 **She scoops him up...**

 **M-O rushes over to Wall-E.**

 **Hangs onto his IGLOO LATCH with his roller.**

 **And ALF-E Holds On.**

 **Eve raises her gun arm...**

 **...Blasts a HOLE IN THE CEILING.**

 **Takes off with the two of them.**

 **Up through the garbage chute.**

 **The WALL-As wave goodbye.**

* * *

 **Hallway Tunnel, Night.**

* * *

 **A steward moves down the hall.**

 **Flo,Little Mac,Bob,CURT-O and RUDY-E are Shocked.**

 **Siren wailing.**

 **Scans for rogue robots.**

 **Eve and Wall-E's "Warning" image on his display screen.**

 **He stops in front of...**

 **painted haphazardly on the floor.**

 **Follows it to a STORAGE CLOSET door.**

 **The steward opens the closet.**

 **Inside, a PAINT-BOT (That's Why I Called It "VN-GO") hides his head in the corner.**

 **The yellow line leads straight to his rear brush.**

 **The Steward apprehends him with his SUSPENSION BEAM.**

 **Suddenly, everything begins to shake.**

 **The steward looks around, confused.**

 **A JET ENGINE NOISE builds.**

 **Seems to be coming from...**

 **...the hallway TRASH CHUTE.**

 **Eve, Wall-E, ALF-E & M-O burst out from it.**

 **The paint-bot recognizes Wall-E.**

 **Beeps the POYSC song.**

 **Our savior has arrived!**

 **The steward's alarm goes haywire.**

 **He takes a snapshot:**

 **Eve, holding Wall-E, holding the plant...**

 **...and Eve is aiming her gun straight at camera.**

 **Steward Thrown In And Then,**

 **Eve locks the door on him.**

 **The trio take off down the hall.**

 **The freed paint-bot gives chase.**

 **Cheers POYSC as he follows.**

 **Wall-E, only half-functioning, gets an idea.**

 **Presses his PLAY BUTTON.**

 **POYSC BLARES through the hallway.**

 **Flo,Little Mac,CURT-O,AUG-E,Bob,ALF-E,KELL-E,RUDY-E And SERGER-E Had Seen Before Following.**

 **REJECTS and Non-Rejects come out of hiding as they hear the music.**

 **Parade after Eve and Wall-E.**

 **Hum POYSC.**

 **All following the pied piper.**

* * *

 **Eve and Wall-E's "Wanted" image instantly circulates.**

 **Alarms sound.**

 **Alert screens pop up around the sleeping ship.**

* * *

Richard Dennis Alvin:

"Caution: Rogue robots...Caution: Rogue robots..."

* * *

 **Auto observes the same "Wanted" image.**

* * *

Auto:

"Not Possible"

* * *

 **Raises a screen showing a DECK PLAN OF THE AXIOM.**

 **It highlights Eve and Wall-E's location.**

 **Auto activates every steward on the Axiom.**


	13. WALL-E Gets Crushed,

**Stewards eject from their wall stations.**

 **Like ATMs jumping to life.**

 **Race in the direction of Eve.**

 **Carelessly knock over stray passengers in their way.**

* * *

 **Back on Bridge**

* * *

 **Auto watches the deck plan display.**

 **Monitors the progress of all the stewards.**

 **The CAMERA DROPS THROUGH THE FLOOR, down to...**

* * *

 **The Captain, still trapped.**

 **Rams his hover chair against the locked elevator door.**

 **Has no effect.**

* * *

 **Back on Hallway**

* * *

 **Dozens of them stand in a row** **.**

 **Eve fires her gun.**

 **Destroys a steward.**

 **Another one quickly takes its place.**

 **Traps her arm with its SUSPENSION BEAM.**

 **She can't shoot.**

 **The stewards advance, when suddenly...**

 **...the Rejects charge the stewards:**

 **...The beautician-bot (PR-T) deflects rays with her mirrors...**

 **...The vacu-bot sneezes dust in their faces...**

 **...The defib-bot shocks them with her paddles...**

 **...The umbrella-bot opens up...**

 **...Shields the others from the attack...**

 **ALF-E Jumped And Destroys Another Steward.**

 **A weak Wall-E activates his welding beam.**

 **Shorts out the Massage-bot's ENERGY STRAIGHTJACKET.**

 **It goes berserk.**

 **Flo, Little Mac and UnNamed Robot Watches Them.**

 **Leaps at the entire army of Stewards. Robot parts fly everywhere.**

 **Eve and Wall-E can't watch the carnage.**

* * *

 **He sets Eve's CYLINDRICAL DEVICE on the floor behind him.**

 **It projects her stored memories.**

 **PANS across the portraits of other captains...**

 **...past our present Captain...**

 **...The eyes in the portrait dart nervously...**

 **\- wait a minute.**

 **The Captain lunges at him.**

 **Grabs Auto by the steering wheel.**

 **Hangs onto it like Cap'n Ahab in a gale.**

 **His lower extremities of no use.**

 **Auto panics.**

 **Zips back up through the hole in the ceiling.**

 **The Captain gets stuck between floors...**

 **Auto tries to pull free.**

 **The Captain won't let go.**

 **Auto ends up yanking him through.**

 **The Captain rides Auto like a bucking bronco.**

 **Auto swings violently back and forth.**

* * *

Captain:

"You're not getting away from me, one-eye! - OOF! - Is that all you got?!"

* * *

 **Gopher (I Meant for GO-4) drops out of his pneumatic tube.**

 **Sees the Captain fighting Auto.**

 **Charges at the Captain...**

 **...who kicks him straight out the window...**

* * *

 **Gopher plummets...**

 **...his SHADOW growing over the POOL...**

 **...and smashes in a heap on the cement.**

 **He is Finally Dead.**

* * *

 **Hallway**

* * *

 **We PAN OVER the smoking wreckage of the stewards.**

 **The massage-bot floats above it all.**

 **Pants like a wild beast.**

 **One steward still twitches.**

 **The massage-bot crushes him with one blow.**

 **Eve grabs Wall-E and the plant.**

 **They take off for the Concourse Level.**

 **M-O and the Rejects follow behind.**

 **Then, Non-Rejects Follows Too.**

* * *

 **Moments Later...**

* * *

 **Floodlights kick on everywhere...**

 **...The LIDO DECK POOLS automatically cover up...**

 **...Stray PASSENGERS pause to take in the alarms...**

 **...SPACE-LIFE PRESERVERS burst from their hover chairs...**

 **...Inflate around their necks...**

 **...GREEN LINES appear on the floors...**

 **...SLEEPING PASSENGERS are involuntarily led out of their cabins...**

 **...Every hover chair follows the illuminated lines...**

 **The procedure is completely automated.**

 **The passengers are all confused. Helpless to stop it.**

 **The passengers glide in by the thousands.**

 **Form concentric circles over the closed-up pools.**

 **Fill the multi-storied balconies on all sides.**

 **They arrive together at the Lido Deck.**

 **Mary notices a group of toddlers scared and crying.**

 **A NANNY-BOT tries vainly to placate them.**

 **The BNL LOGO on the floor rotates.**

 **A large cylindrical device rises from the stage...**

 **...The ship's HOLO-DETECTOR.**

 **JUMBOTRONS activate on the dome.**

 **Show the bridge.**

 **Everyone can see the Captain wrestling Auto.**

 **He tries to speak to them during the fight:**

* * *

Captain:

(strained; in command)

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is your Captain speaking! We're having a slight malfunction with the Autopilot! Please remain calm!"

* * *

 **The passengers get caught up in the conflict. Treat it as if it were a televised fight.**

 **Then,**

 **Eve and Wall-E fly out of the transport tunnel.**

 **Make a beeline for the holo-detector.**

 **Ready and waiting for the plant...**

 **...almost there...**

 **And Then,**

 **Eve and Wall-E slam into the holo-detector's side.**

 **Wall-E drops the plant.**

 **It tumbles off the bridge plaza.**

 **Eve is forced to set Wall-E down.**

 **He clings to the holo-detector.**

 **She flies off to retrieve the plant.**

 **The hover chairs stay locked on their lines.**

 **Passengers all slip off their chairs.**

 **And There's Flo,Little Mac,ALF-E And Their Friends Slipping Down From Side To Side.**

 **And Then, Their uniform color defaults back to RED.**

 **Slowly slide across the deck.**

 **And for the first time...**

 **...all of humanity reaches out to one another.**

 **CLOSE UPS of hands holding hands.**

 **Everyone piles up on the listing side.**

 **The plant is buried underneath the mass of humanity.**

 **Eve searches desperately amongst them.**

 **Everytime It Happens.**

 **They hang together off their chairs.**

 **CRYING TODDLERS just above them.**

 **The** **kiddies slip out of their hover rings.**

 **Mary GASPS in horror.**

 **Yells to John:**

* * *

Mary:

"John, get ready to have some kids!"

* * *

 **They purposefully let go of their chairs.**

 **Grab hands, forming a human chain.**

 **Catch the toddlers.**

 **All slide together down the Lido Deck.**

 **The TODDLERS GIGGLE the whole way down.**

 **They land at the bottom, next to Eve.**

 **An empty monorail car tips off the upper deck...**

 **...lands on the pool level.**

 **It begins sliding down the Lido Deck.**

 **Smashes vacant hover chairs in its wake.**

 **Eve looks up.**

 **Sees the Monorail sliding towards them.**

 **She stops the car before it hits.**

 **Struggles to hold it up.**

 **Can't let it crush the passengers below her.**

 **and That Happens!**

 **The holo-detector begins to lower back into the floor...**

 **Wall-E is still hanging onto it.**

 **Barely functioning.**

 **He uses all his strength...**

 **...and wedges himself under the UPPER LIP of the detector.**

 **Stops it from disappearing into the floor.**

 **The pressure squeezes Wall-E into a box.**

 **(As ALF-E Looked Shocked)**

* * *

 **And Then,**

 **The holo-detector button buzzes and flashes.**

 **Something's wrong.**

 **Auto calls up a LIDO DECK SECURITY CAMERA VIEW.**

 **Discovers Wall-E wedged in the device.**

 **Then,** **Auto presses down on the "off" button.**

* * *

 **Back There.**

 **The holo-detector's hydraulics fight against him.**

 **Wall-E desperately fights to hold it up.**

 **Begins slowly to expand himself...**

 **...and push the holo-detector back up!**

* * *

 **Back There Again.**

 **The Captain watches Wall-E's heroic rise on screen.**

 **Auto flips out his TASER.**

 **Jams it into the "off" button.**

 **Short circuits it.**

* * *

Captain:

"No!"

* * *

 **The holo-detector reverses full force.**

 **Crushes Wall-E.**

 **We can't tell if he survived the crush.**

 **Eve calls out for him.**

 **Trapped, holding up the monorail car above the passengers.**

 **Then, CAND-Y,SERGER-E,Flo,Little Mac,LOLLIPOP-E,Bob,AUG-E,ALF-E,CURT-O And Other Bots Are Shocked.**

 **AUG-E Starts Crying When Buried On Flo's Shoulder.**

* * *

 **and Back At It Again.**

 **The Captain watches Wall-E being crushed.**

 **That's it.**

 **He braces his arms against the floor...**

 **...and rises up on HIS OWN TWO FEET...**

* * *

 **Back Again.**

 **The passengers collectively GASP.**

 **Their Captain is standing...**

 **...and walking himself up the railing...**

 **...towards Auto! They CHEER!**

* * *

 **Went Back At It Again.**

 **Auto whips around.**

 **Shocked to see the Captain standing (albeit wobbly).**

 **Finds himself face to face with him.**

 **Auto flips out his TASER.**

 **Rushes at him.**

 **The Captain grabs it.**

 **They wrestle.**

 **The taser ARCS in the Captain's face.**

 **He flinches. Looks up.**

 **Sees a CONTROL PANEL high up on Auto's column...**

 **...and smirks.**

 **The Captain looks Auto in the eye.**

 **Raises a finger up to the control panel...**

 **...to the "AUTOPILOT" BUTTON...**

 **...and flicks the switch to "MANUAL".**

* * *

Captain:

"Auto, you are relieved of duty."

* * *

Auto:

"Noo!"

* * *

 **Auto is instantly turned off.**

 **The Captain smiles triumphantly.**

 **Grabs the wheel with both hands.**

 **Makes the ship level again.**

* * *

 **The passengers all spill across the deck.**

 **Shaken but OK.**

 **Eve sets the monorail down.**

 **Rockets over to the holo-detector.**

 **Wall-E is pinned under the lip of the holo-detector.**

 **Eve tries to lift it up.**

 **It won't budge.**

 **She looks back to the crowd.**

* * *

EVE:

"Plant! Plant!"

* * *

 **There's on M-O.**

 **He searches the crowd for the plant.**

 **Humans begin to stand for the first time all around him.**

 **Through his POV he spots the plant mixed in among them.**

 **"FOREIGN CONTAMINANT" flashes on his display screen.**

 **On EVE.**

 **She fights to keep the machine from crushing Wall-E further.**

 **M-O holds the plant up from across the Lido Deck.**

 **The vacu-bot shoots it into the hands of a passenger.**

 **Humans and robots form an impromptu fire line.**

 **Toss it up to Eve on stage.**

 **She shoves the plant into the device.**

 **The detector instantly scans the plant.**

 **Slowly, the holo-detector rises...**

 **Wall-E topples out from underneath.**

 **Badly crushed and leaking oil.**

 **Eve GASPS in horror.**

 **M-O and the Rejects avert their eyes.**

 **Passengers recoil as well.**

 **So as Non-Rejects.**

* * *

 **It converts into a GIANT STAR CHART.**

 **Rapidly plots a course for Earth.**

* * *

Richard Dennis Alvin:

"10 Seconds To Hyperjump"

* * *

 **Guess What When CAND-Y Has Rushed Her Face.**

 **Her Sad Impression Appears.**

* * *

CAND-Y:

"Why Did My Brother Get Crushed?!"

* * *

 **Then,** **Eve lifts Wall-E up.**

 **No sign of life.**

* * *

EVE:

"No! WALL-E!"

* * *

CAND-Y:

"Honey, What's Gonna Happen To You?"

* * *

 **M-O's head drops in despair.**

 **ALF-E and Friends are Saddened.**

 **The passengers witness grief for the first time.**

 **Begin to have new feelings of their own: sadness, sympathy.**

 **Mary begins to cry.**

 **Buries her head in John's shoulder.**

* * *

Mary:

"Oh No! WALL-E!"

* * *

Richard Dennis Alvin:

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero."


	14. Epilogue

**The ship jumps to light speed.**

* * *

 **The passengers and robots are thrown off their feet.**

 **Everyone holds on to one another.**

 **Then, ALF-E And Friend Screaming Together.**

* * *

 **Humans and robots hang on for dear life.**

 **John and Mary cling to each other and the babies.**

* * *

 **Once on EVE.**

 **She holds tightly to Wall-E.**

 **Still calling out his name.**

 **No response.**

* * *

 **The Axiom zooms through hyperspace.**

 **We Hear ALF-E Screaming Inside.**

* * *

 **Earth.**

 **The lucky cockroach waits obediently on the hill.**

 **Exactly where Wall-E told him to stay.**

 **His antennae twitch with boredom.**

 **The Red Dot** **appears on the ground.**

 **The cockroach watches the dot run down the hillside.**

 **The ground begins to shake.**

 **Daylight dims.**

 **The insect looks to the sky.**

* * *

 **A DARK PATCH grows behind the clouds.**

 **Blots out the sunlight.**

 **The Axiom's keel breaks through.**

 **Its shadow swallows up the entire landscape.**

 **The cockroach senses his master's return.**

 **HUNDREDS OF RED DOTS rush past him.**

 **He eagerly chases after them.**

* * *

 **The city-size starliner lowers gracefully from the sky.**

 **Pushes back the clouds to the horizon.**

 **As** **The CIRCLE OF DOTS triangulate over the abandoned berth.**

 **Converge over the port's LANDING SHAFT.**

 **Thousands of feet deep.**

 **The ship's keel descends into it.**

 **The earth shudders.**

 **Trash towers tumble in the distance.**

 **...Then all is quiet.**

* * *

 **A ROW OF GIANT DOORS open on the side of the ship.**

 **MULTIPLE GANGWAYS automatically extend.**

 **Connect with BUILT-IN TERMINALS on the port.**

 **The Captain walks out gingerly.**

 **Holding the boot w/ plant.**

 **The other passengers step out on their own legs.**

 **Wobble like toddlers.**

 **They squint up at the harsh sunlight.**

 **A commotion is heard from the back.**

 **Somebody trying to push through.**

 **Then, EVE** **appears out of the crowd.**

 **Cradles a BOXED UP WALL-E in her arms.**

 **M-O and the Rejects follow behind her.**

 **They rush across the gangway.**

 **The cockroach meets up with Eve.**

 **Climbs up onto Wall-E.**

 **Doesn't understand why his master isn't responding.**

 **Eve urgently scans the landscape.**

 **Locks on to WALL-E'S TRUCK in the distance.**

 **She takes to the air.**

 **M-O and the Rejects chase after her down the gangway.**

 **There's Other Robots Seeing That Way.**

* * *

 **Inside, WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

 **The interior is dark and still.**

 **Suddenly the junk jingles and clinks as the back door opens.**

 **Eve flies inside with Wall-E.**

 **Sets him on the floor.**

 **She scans the rotating shelves at high speed.**

 **Grabs a CAR JACK.**

 **Ratchets up Wall-E's crushed body..** **.**

 **...SPARE PARTS being grabbed by Eve...**

 **...Frantically installs the new parts into Wall-E...**

 **...Her arms a blur of precision in motion...**

 **...Replaces his damaged CIRCUIT BOARD.**

 **The final piece...**

 **...She opens his new solar panels...**

 **...and BLASTS a hole in the ceiling with her gun.**

 **A shaft of sunlight beams down on Wall-E.**

 **Eve holds her breath, watches...**

 **Waits...**

 **...Beep...**

 **...Beep...**

 **Wall-E's meter fully charges.**

 **His head slowly rises from his box.**

 **Blinks. The cockroach hops with joy.**

 **Eve is relieved.**

 **...She holds out her hand to him.**

 **(This is How CAND-Y Teaches Him How To)**

 **Wall-E just stares.**

 **Doesn't seem to know who she is.**

 **She grabs the RUBIK'S CUBE and LIGHT BULB from the shelf.**

 **The light bulb glows in her hand.**

 **She gives them to Wall-E.**

 **No reaction.**

 **Wall-E looks blankly at the junk on the shelves.**

 **She hovers over to the video player.**

 **Plays HELLO DOLLY.**

 **Looks back to see if it has any effect.**

 **Wall-E is over at the shelves.**

 **Has scooped all his prized possessions into his compactor.**

 **Crushes them into a cube.**

 **Eve is gut-punched.**

 **Wall-E motors outside.**

 **Runs over the cockroach on his way out.**

 **The insect pops back to life.**

 **Watches his friend in shock.**

 **Wall-E rolls up to a nearby trash pile.**

 **Scoops up trash.**

 **Spits out a cube.**

 **Eve** **hovers over to him.**

 **Still in disbelief.**

 **Wall-E continues to stack his cubes.**

 **She stops him.**

 **Lifts his head.**

 **Stares into his eyes.**

 **Nobody home.**

 **Eve presses his "play" button.**

 **Nothing but STATIC.**

 **Eve begins to panic.**

 **Shakes him.**

* * *

EVE:

"Wall-E...Wall-E! WALL-E!"

* * *

 **No response.**

 **He's gone.**

 **It Doesn't Work.**

 **She hovers in silence next to him for a long time...**

 **Finally, Eve grasps Wall-E's hand.**

 **Forces his fingers to interlace with hers.**

 **Holds him close one last time.**

 **Leans her head against his.**

 **Hums softly.**

 **She touches her forehead to his.**

 **Goodbye Wall-E.**

 **A TINY SPARK between them.**

 **Eve turns to hover away.**

 **Jerked back.**

 **Her fingers caught between his.**

 **She checks his eyes again.**

 **Nothing.**

 **But then...**

 **...a tiny SERVO NOISE.**

 **She looks down at their hands.**

* * *

 **They start to move.**

 **Slowly close around Eve's.**

 **She looks back at his face.**

 **Wall-E's eyes gradually come into focus.**

 **His brows raise...**

* * *

WALL-E:

"Ee-vah"

* * *

EVE:

"WALL-E"

* * *

 **He notices their hands entwined.**

 **His dream come true.**

 **Eventually, EVE Tried Where** **She giggles.**

* * *

 **Inside Truck**

* * *

 **The "Hello Dolly" tape reaches the finale of IOTAM.**

 **"And that is all that love's about..."**

* * *

 **Back Outside:**

 **Eve and Wall-E stare into each other's eyes.**

 **M-O and the Rejects finally reach the truck.**

 **They begin to celebrate.**

 **Wall-E's alive!**

 **Then M-O realizes they need privacy.**

 **Herds the Rejects O.S.**

 **Herds of Other Bots.**

* * *

M-O:

"Go! Go! Go!"

* * *

 **Wall-E and Eve's foreheads touch.**

 **Together now and ever more.**

 **"...and we'll recall when time runs out..."**

* * *

 **Newly planted in the earth.**

 **Small hands water it gently.**

 **PULL OUT to reveal it surrounded by kids.**

 **The Captain instructs them.**

 **John and Mary help unload equipment from the Axiom.**

 **Robots and passengers stream off the ship.**

* * *

Captain:

"This is called "farming"! You kids are going to grow all kinds of plants: vegetable plants, pizza plants!"

(laughs)

"Ahh, it's good to be home..."

* * *

 **The CAMERA PULLS OUT from the Axiom...**

 **...over the bay...**

 **"...That it only took a moment..."**

 **...past Wall-E & Eve holding hands in his truck... **

**...over M-O and the Rejects cleaning outside...**

 **...Through the trash towers of the city...**

 **...past a FIELD OF PLANTS, sprouting from its peak...**

 **...up through the cloud cover...**

 **...out into space...**

 **"...To be loved a whole life long."**

 **...and settles on...**

 **...our single...**

 **...drab...**

 **...brown...**

 **...little planet.**

* * *

Gordon Shumway The Melmacian-Robot (Voiceover):

"Let's Hear The Story. There's a Once That EVE's Parents Lived Around Here. Had 6 Kids. We Called It. Eve,Riley,Kate,Julie,Kandy and Don. Don is A Brother and He is Taken To Repair Ward. LEIA-E And TON-E Had 2 Children Named M-O And LOLA-B. LOLA-B is Captured by Repair Ward. RUDY-E is a Future Daughter of Curtis and ERIN-E. Was Taken and Captured by Repair Ward. The Parents DELMA-E And STORM-E Had a Kid Named BURN-E. BURN-E is a Repair Bot. It Comes To Life Someday. D-FIB And VAQ-M is Retired, So As PR-T and VN-GO. HALEY-E and CLYDE-E Had 3 Robot Children As The Names, CAND-Y,WALL-E And SERGER-E. Eventually SERGER-E Has Been Captured By Repair Ward and He's Been Free. Sometimes, STORM-E Died of Injuries and DELMA-E Died During The War. I Appreciate That. Goodbye. Ha! I Kill Me That Robot!"

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **WALL-E**

 **The Remake**

* * *

 **Angus MacLane as BURN-E/SERGER-E**

 **Elissa Knight as EVE**

 **Tabitha St. Germain as LOLLIPOP-E/CAND-Y/AUG-E/Little Mac**

 **MacinTalk as Auto**

 **Peggy Mahon as Flo**

 **Ben Burtt as WALL-E/M-O**

 **Dan Hennessey as BnL CEO/Richard Dennis/Alvin Garret Winston/Bob**

 **Jeff Garlin as Captain**

 **Deborah Theaker as RUDY-E**

 **Hayden Panettiere as SALL-E/KELL-E/LOLA-B**

 **Paul Fusco as ALF-E**

 **John Ratzenberger as John**

 **Kathy Najimy as Mary**

* * *

 **Check Out All WALL-E Sequels:**

 **WALL-E 2: Robots in The City**

 **WALL-E 3: The Mountain**

 **WALL-E 4: BARRT-E's Return**

 **WALL-E 5: Journey Back To Earth (Known as Return of the Flo's Crew)**

* * *

 **More Coming Soon:**

 **WALL-E's New Adventure**

 **The Morning Routine**

 **WALL-E And EVE's Adventures of H.R Pufnstuf**

 **Discovered WALL-E**

* * *

 **ALF Stories Coming Soon:**

 **Project: ALF 3**

 **ALF And The City of the Los Angeles**

 **ALF Meets WALL-E (A Crossover Story)**


End file.
